Interference
by StrawberryBubble
Summary: While attempting to protect San Ricardo, Puss and Kitty are catnapped and smuggled halfway across Spain. Now the two have to escape who they were sold to and get back home, even though they haven't a clue which way 'back home' is...*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I love this movie with all my heart, but man am I ever getting myself into trouble starting all these fanfics at once…but I've been working on this story for like three months, so I more or less have all ten chapters of it done, so it shouldn't be too hard to finish this one. Also, it's been winter break, so I've had free time :D **

**So…I hope you like it, and please review! Oh, and yes, I do realize how utterly horrible the first sentence of this story is…I couldn't for the life of me make it better. Anyway, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how absolutely disappointed I am about it, I do not own Puss in Boots or any of the characters. I only own my OC's and the plot and such :P**

Chapter One

The sun beat down harshly on the city of San Ricardo, just as bright and hot as any other day. Every resident of the small town was staying inside now, during the hottest part of the afternoon…

All except one ginger tabby cat, who was slowly making his way towards a slightly shaded spot next to a house. He stayed out of view for the most part; if he were to be seen, he would not be able to see who'd come to meet.

As he reached the shadowed area, he paused, adjusting the hat upon his head and the belt around his waist. His bright green eyes scanned about for any sign of life, which he didn't see much of.

"Puss,"

He turned at his name and smiled at the cat now before him…and wearing his hat. It had more or less turned into a habit that she did often, to be amusing or irritating, he didn't know, nor did he care.

"Hola, Kitty," Puss purred softly, walking closer to her, and she gave a smile similar to his. He gently grasped her, tilting her back to give her a small kiss. She placed his hat back on him and stepped past him, flicking her tail around his waist. He turned to her again and asked, "Did you miss me?"

Kitty glanced at him, seeing he was grinning almost arrogantly, and she chuckled. "Sí. But, I will always miss you." She stepped closer to him. "Did you miss _me_?"

"Of course, mi amor." Puss said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where?" Kitty questioned, but knew immediately from the way the ginger was smiling that he was not going to tell her.

Puss gripped her paw and gave her a small tug. "You will see."

"Mm," Kitty rolled her eyes playfully and then followed him. They walked along the isolated streets of the town until they reached a small cart that had been overturned. Feeling her mood lifting even more, Kitty watched as Puss lifted the side of it with only the slightest effort and gestured for her to enter it, which she did. Puss did as well, lowering the cart to the ground once more.

Amazingly, it was cooler than outside, and Kitty was delighted to see a table made out of several small pieces of wood covered in a cloth. On it was food for both of them, complete with fruit and fish.

Kitty turned to Puss, who was obviously pleased with himself. "You like?"

"It is very nice," Kitty replied, awed. "How long did this take you?"

He seemed reluctant to reply at first, and then answered, "All day."

Kitty smiled. He'd put so much work into this to make it wonderful, all while trying not to get caught being in this town. After all, he _was _still being considered an outlaw from when he was framed all those years ago, _despite _the fact he had saved the place and everyone in it not two months before. "Gracias," she said, "Really."

Puss shuffled his boots slightly, relieved she liked it. He'd been trying to make this a very memorable night, which was their third date together. It'd taken quite a lot of planning for this all to take place, including getting the message to Kitty to meet in the spot they always did. So when he saw she was happy with it, he was as well.

He gestured to the table and gently took her paw, lowering her to the ground he'd tried so desperately to brush off. But considering they _were _in the middle of a desert, ridding someplace of sand was pretty near impossible. He inwardly smacked himself—chairs! He should have placed some wood on the ground, anything! He hadn't been able to _find _anymore, however, and he breathed a sigh of relief as Kitty didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, the table was her exact height as she sat.

"So," he cleared his throat as he settled down opposite her. "How have you been?" It couldn't have been more than three weeks since he'd last seen her, but it felt like much more; it _always _felt like more.

"Very good," Kitty purred, "but of course…lonely." She snickered softly in amusement as Puss straightened up slightly with a soft purr.

"And uneventful," Kitty continued. "You always seem to bring trouble and adventure along with you."

"Pfft," Puss muttered, waving a paw as if to dismiss the statement. "I do no such thing." He smiled at her, only half serious. Before he could get another word out, the cart they were underneath practically echoed with a loud scream from outside. Kitty glanced at him. "You were saying?"

Puss gave her a funny look but said nothing and stood, making his way to the edge of the cart, lifting the side and peering out. He gasped as he saw several pairs of black boots, much larger than his own, pacing around not ten feet away. He poked his head out a bit more to see they were all men, fairly tall and dressed in common clothes.

All of them were holding very large knives, clutched in their grip as if they believed they would need to use them.

Puss, tensed, looked back at Kitty, who had gotten to her paws, sensing the danger and staring at him with obvious concern. "What is it?"

Shaking his head, Puss murmured, "I don't know. But I think you should stay here…"

Kitty frowned and grabbed his paw before he could place it on his sword. "No, I'm coming."

"I don't want—"

"Have you forgotten I'm good at fighting, too?" Kitty interrupted, taking out her own sword and flicking her tail around him once more before slipping out of the cart.

"…You to get hurt," Puss finished with a sigh, ducking out as well. Whoever the men were, they had found interest elsewhere, as they were no longer outside the cart.

"Who was out here?" Kitty asked, stepping a bit ahead of him to look at him. Puss opened his mouth to speak, but instead flattened his ears against another loud cry, different but not as far away.

"Come on—" Puss began, off before he could even finish. Kitty followed him and almost as soon as they entered the small clearing behind the building they'd been next to, they saw who had shouted. It was a slightly older woman, in front of a place that had its sign obstructed from view by the men who were now surrounding her, weapons out.

Kitty hadn't recognized the woman, but she heard Puss inhale so sharply it almost sounded painful, and then saw the metal of his sword glint in the light as he drew it. "Mama!" he exclaimed, rushing forward without a chance for Kitty to stop him. He'd gone off so fast that, had she blinked, she would have missed it.

Puss hadn't even thought anything through before he was suddenly in front of the men holding weapons towards Imelda, and all of them turned to look down at him as he demanded, "Get away from her!"

The man closest to him laughed and Puss raised his sword higher. "A cat!" the man smirked. "You think you can stop me from getting what I came here for? Hmm?"

Puss' paw clutched the sword defiantly tighter, glancing briefly at Imelda, who was shocked to see him. "I do not care what you came here for. But you will leave; _now!_"

"And who's going to—ow!" As he'd been about to continue his taunt, the man had reached swiftly over to grab Puss, only to now find a gash on the palm of his hand. Puss had hardly even moved. But that had done it, as the man almost immediately ordered, "Get him!"

Puss whipped around and blocked a blow with his sword, swiping away the other man's knife. He happened to glance over at Kitty, who was now engaged in fighting two others.

Although, concentrated on the six men they were struggling to ward off, neither saw the man Puss had confronted back away slowly and silently block the woman's way, scowling. "I'll ask you once more," he warned, his tone far too calm for the situation he was in. "Where is the woman I am looking for?"

Reluctant and obviously avoiding the truth, Imelda replied, "I've no idea who you are talking about."

The man held his knife tighter, prepared to use whatever necessary to get the information, but suddenly looked up and to his left as shouts became audible, seeing the guards closing in on them, telling them to halt. Time was up. The man glanced at the others and nodded as several of them caught his eyes, and then finally looked back at Imelda. "Eventually, we'll find her anyway." He turned to see his men still caught up with the two cats, and, with one single movement, lashed out with his foot, driving it into the back of the cat nearest to him.

Kitty cried out and dropped her sword, staggering forward and then falling to the dust as the man smirked and gestured to the other to leave.

Shouting curses to the men in Spanish, Puss rushed over to the black-and-white cat. He grabbed her paw and lifted her, grabbing her weapon and placing it in his belt. She was almost too dazed to walk as he helped her hurry across the clearing and into the shadows, hopefully unnoticed by the authorities. The guards were far too concerned about the men to look for an outlaw they hadn't a clue was there, anyway. They ran right on past them without so much as a glance, and Puss finally allowed himself to breathe as they turned the corner, leaving one behind to speak with Imelda. He turned his attention back to Kitty and lowered her gently to the ground. "Kitty!" he whispered, very concerned.

"I—I'm fine—" she stammered, shaking her head as if to dismiss his worry. It obviously didn't work, and Puss glanced around. They were completely concealed in the shadows, even more so because they were right next to the wall of the building. No one would see them unless they looked very hard, and as far as either of them knew, no one had realized they were there.

Puss patiently waited the ten minutes it took Kitty to finally be able to pull herself to her paws with his help, and frowned at her as she staggered. She seemed to be slowly improving, however, for which he was relieved, having thought for awhile that she was hurt worse than he had believed. He briefly looked away, catching a glimpse of Imelda still standing in front of the orphanage, shaken and continuing to talk to the guard. He inwardly cursed the man that had just unwittingly prevented him from going over to be assured she was all right.

But his main focus at the moment was Kitty, anyway, and for now he needed to make sure she was safely out of danger. He took her paw again, and she limped along side him, away from Imelda and the guard and yet having the sense of uncertainty of what had just occurred follow them.

* * *

><p>"Did you find her?"<p>

The group of seven men that had come into San Ricardo several hours before finally arrived at where they had planned to come to, although only when the meeting with whom they needed to…_talk _to had happened successfully. But considering the tallest man in the entire lot, also happening to be the most muscular and short-tempered, was their leader, they didn't mention anything about it.

The man's name was Jacobs, or at least, that was what he had said. None of the men knew if what they called each other by were actually their names, but none asked. It was a safety concern, really—if any of them chose to attempt turning another in, he'd have nothing but a false name and a memory of the face that would later send someone to end their life. No one had tried such though, the threat being almost as bad as the reality of it. And anyway, the only reason they might have done something would have been due to money, and they all had agreed that of whatever money they earned from what they smuggled to other places, half went to Jacobs, and then was split evenly among the rest of the men. They all did well enough that it wasn't too much of a loss; each one of them were at least ten times richer than they had once been years ago. And yet all still wanted more, which was exactly what they had been aiming to get information on.

"No," Jacob growled in reply, clenching his fist as if the mere thought made him want to kill someone.

The man who'd asked the question—Adam—took a step back. He, along with everyone else, had already witnessed what the man could do in his rage, a year earlier in one of their operations. The poor guy hadn't had a chance to go on his first work after upsetting Jacobs. He had only recently, in the last several months, gotten out of the hospital—and none of them wished to have it happen to them.

"You are going back, then, yes?" Adam murmured. He had a Russian accent that always prevented him from speaking clearly or loudly. It could have been that, or it could have been the fact that he was afraid the accent would irritate the man. Either way, he was very hard to understand at times.

Jacobs frowned at him. "Of course!" he snapped, turning to the six who'd last come with him, and then looked at the other five, deciding the more people they had, the better. "We will all go back tonight, when it's dark. You are all to split up and find the woman—Abigail Letone—and get what we need, in whatever way is needed."

"There will be guards on watch," a man named José spoke up, and Jacobs turned to him. The man couldn't have been older than forty, and as he met the leader's eyes, he immediately looked away.

"I don't care." Jacobs' voice was very low. "If there is _anyone _who steps in your way, kill them!" He whirled around to face the other five. "Do you understand?" he demanded, and each one of them nodded vigorously.

"And those cats?" Someone asked, apparently too afraid to ask if loud enough that Jacobs could tell who'd said it. Jacobs closed the hand that had the gash on it from the ginger cat's sword, scowling. "If you cannot kill them, bring them to _me_." He placed a hand on his chin, as if deep in thought. Then he smirked; "Actually, do not kill them. I wonder how much someone might pay for cats that can fight…"

Jacobs laughed, and the others did as well, mostly because they didn't want to be the only ones who didn't. Whatever Jacobs did, they usually tried to do as well. It pretty much had become an instant reaction as to not upset him. Then Jacobs waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "Tonight," he repeated and all the men nodded, echoing the order.

"Tonight."

**A/N: Well…first chapter up…and I'm kind of nervous. I didn't ever plan on publishing this story until about a week or so ago, so hopefully I made a good choice by uploading it, and actually have people who want to know what is going to happen :P Review please! And if you didn't like something about it, or have something I could have done better, feel free to [nicely!] tell me! Hmm..what else am I missing... Oh yes, for non Spanish speakers (such as myself :P) I'll always have a translation list at the bottom for all the words that aren't obvious. (Although I tried to make those as infrequent as possible :D)**

**Mi amor : my love**

**Yeah...so next chapter will be up sometime this week. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed/put this on your story alert/favorites list! I'm glad you liked it, and also, of course, thanks to everyone who is just reading it! :D Here's where the action starts up...well, not that there wasn't any in the last chapter, but...oh you know what I mean...hopefully. :P Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Kitty glanced at Puss as he padded over to her, holding a small container of water and giving it to her. "Gracias," Kitty murmured, and Puss nodded, briefly looking away. "Sorry our…_date _did not go so well."

After the incident, Puss had helped her back to the Glitter Box, or the secret meeting place almost all the cats in San Ricardo knew about. It was unnoticeable and almost impossible to find unless you were as small as a feline. It also happened to be the first place Puss had been introduced to Kitty Softpaws. And even though they hadn't exactly been on the same page for a while, he was certainly glad he had met her.

Kitty frowned at him and shook her head. "It wasn't your fault," she insisted.

Puss shifted uncomfortably. "I am just glad you are okay."

Kitty nodded, also relieved that her back was no longer bothering her; only a dull ache remained after the three hours she had been resting here. But still she could see concern in Puss' expression, and not all of it was for her. "What is it?"

Puss looked at her, uncertain if he should drag her into his worries. But whatever the men had wanted from his Mama, they hadn't had a chance to get it. So even though they had left earlier…

"Puss?" Kitty snapped him out of his thoughts, and he sighed softly. "Just…what if they come back?" He unconsciously placed a paw on the hilt of his sword.

"If they don't, you'll have been worrying about nothing!"

Puss shook his head and leaned against the table she was at. "They've already hurt one person I love. If they hurt her, too…" he whispered, staring at the floor. Kitty took his paw comfortingly. "There will be guards all around tonight; they won't have a chance."

He shrugged slightly, wanting to utterly believe her but unable to cease his worrying. What had they wanted, anyway? Money? Gold? Or information? With a frown, Puss straightened up. They hadn't been trying to steal anything from her—only speaking, and from the fact that they had brought weapons, they hadn't been planning on leaving without her talking. But…information on what, exactly? What could Imelda possibly know that they would be willing to hurt her for? And most importantly, was it something they cared about enough to come back for?

He shook his head. "I have to make sure she is all right." He decided. "Stay here; I'll be back."

Kitty frowned once more. "And what if you are caught? How will you help anyone then?"

Puss glanced back with a small smile. "I won't be," he replied with confidence, and walked out.

Outside, the night was very dark and almost cool in temperature. Stars lined the sky, and yet still were not enough to completely light the town below. There were a few lights here and there, but for the most part the shadows overtook it completely.

Puss could still see very well, however, and made his way to the front of the orphanage he had grown up in. The windows were dark and, along with the rest of the streets, silent. The only noise audible was the sound of the guards pacing in the distance, and he was careful not to notify them. As he reached the stairs, he glanced around and then sighed. He hated leaving Kitty alone, but there were other cats where she was, and it was safer for her there than it was out here. He tensed and stepped back, adjusting his hat to better cover his face as a guard sounded like they drew closer to the clearing. Although, he had to remind himself, he was here only for good—which of course was all he'd ever been anywhere for, but now anyone usually intent on turning him in had much more important things to worry about.

It was nearly two hours before anything happened. Despite the vow he'd silently made to stay watch, Puss had finally given into sleep, leaning back against one of the stairs. He hadn't gotten more than a few hours of rest the night before, thinking of how to make his and Kitty's date worthwhile, unaware that he would have needed every bit of strength he could get on the same day.

Suddenly, Puss jolted awake and jumped to his paws as there was a loud shout, followed by a grunt, a _thud—_and silence. He grabbed his sword and looked to the empty clearing in front of him, frowning. Could whoever had fallen simply tripped? He paused all thought and froze, however, as he heard soft yet audible orders, and he knew at once something was wrong. He backed up to the top step of the orphanage, wondering if it was the same men from before and then realizing he hadn't a clue who else it could be.

He was suddenly aware that the clearing remained silent and uneventful. And yet…they had sounded so close! Wouldn't they have been here already? Puss gasped—they weren't after Imelda, were they?

Without an instant's pause after the thought had crossed his mind, a louder, much higher-pitched scream rang out from somewhere to the right of him, and Puss whirled around, eyes wide. He glanced at the building, hating to leave his Mama alone, but hadn't much of a choice. With a sigh, he rushed off. It was not fifteen seconds later that he skid to a stop, breathing hard, staring at the figure in front of him.

"Here, kitty," the man growled mockingly, and swung his knife towards Puss. The ginger jerked away and held his sword out towards the attacker, shouting, "En garde!"

The man was one that he had seen earlier that day in the group that had been outside the orphanage. He was scowling just as deeply as Puss was, and seemed to be debating whether or not to fight him. In his hesitation, Puss lashed out, catching the man's ankle in an attempt to cause him to fall. The man only cursed and knocked him back with his arm, regaining his composure and moving his knife towards Puss before he could clear his head. He held his sword out to block whatever the man tried, but the blow never came. Instead, the man grunted and then dropped motionless to the ground. Puss frowned in confusion, and then saw Kitty appear, from behind the fallen man, shaking her paw. "Ouch," she muttered, smiling slightly, and he merely stared at her, surprised.

Before they could say anything, another man appeared, and Puss jumped back. The man ignored Kitty's presence and swiped the weapon at the ginger, who just barely dodged it. "You will not interfere, cat," the man said in the deepest voice either had ever heard. "I will not allow it."

_Interfere with what?_ Puss wanted to ask, but held his tongue, knowing the man had no interest in replying to anything he wanted to know. He frowned as the man placed a hand to his mouth and whistled loudly, and then heard Kitty hiss in irritation as two more attackers popped up, weapons ready. She jerked away from a hit and then flung herself at them, her own sword out. The younger man fell as she struck him, but the second was far stronger.

Puss growled as he heard another yell from somewhere behind him, and hoped that it was these men backing off. If he and Kitty fought off enough of them, maybe they would realize that whatever they'd come for, they weren't going to get.

Suddenly, Puss gasped as a very loud _meow! _of both pain and fear echoed on the walls around him, and he whipped around to see Kitty—being held six feet off the ground by the man she'd been fighting, her sword on the ground below her. The ginger began to go help her, and she called out, "Puss—" in a dazed effort to warn him, shaking her head, but it was too late for him to move. Right when he had turned away from his own attacker, the man had reached into his pocket, grabbing a small, silver object and, while Puss was still distracted, he had aimed it at him and silently fired it.

Puss flinched as he felt something hit his left hind leg, and he whirled around to face the man again, eyeing the strange weapon he held. He swung his sword towards him, but suddenly dropped it before it could hit him. All of the strength had gone from his body in an instant, and his vision dimmed. He stood a moment longer, swaying, and then collapsed. He briefly struggled to get back up, but it was hopeless, and he heard Kitty hiss and shout his name before he was consumed by darkness.

Kitty scowled and fought to get out of the man's grip until something struck her hard, and with a grunt she went limp. The man dropped her next to the ginger and glanced at the other. "No more worries," he smirked.

The other man nodded and then pointed at the two. "Grab them so we can get out of here before we get caught and screw them up ourselves."

* * *

><p>While the other smugglers went off, there was another group of seven, the rest of the men, who had gathered in front of a single house. A man down the street had reluctantly told them all they'd needed to know, and now…<p>

Jacobs gripped his knife even tighter and stepped up to the door, lifting his leg and ramming his foot into the wood as hard as he could manage. It flung open as if it'd barely been closed, and all of them rushed inside, holding out their weapons so the occupants would not try and escape. As they took in their surroundings, the men realized that the woman they had been looking for was standing against the back wall, a child huddled behind her.

"Ah," Jacobs smirked. "Hello; Abigail?"

The woman did not reply, and Jacobs shook his head. "We aren't here to hurt you. Or your child," he added when she pressed the girl a bit further back.

"Then," the woman finally said, her Spanish accent so strong it was very hard to comprehend."What _do _you want?"

Jacobs clicked his tongue. "I think you know." He paused, and when the woman only looked away, he scowled in frustration. "Listen to me, _Abigail_—we're on a bit of a tight schedule, so you could tell us where the gem is, or…" he stepped closer, the knife held higher, "we could make this a lot harder for you."

Abigail inhaled sharply and held her hands out. "No, no, I'll get it, you can have it. Not worth this trouble." She walked towards the opposite side of the room, keeping one hand up and the other on her daughter, ushering her forward along with her. Jacobs and the others watched her as she removed a picture from the wall very slowly, and then she spoke again. "How did you know about this?"

Jacobs smirked once more. "One who might have known you some time ago could have tipped us off…"

Abigail closed her eyes for a moment—she knew exactly who he was talking about. Nearly a year before, she'd been friends with a man who she had been foolish enough to show the artifact that had been in her family for generations, though she hadn't completely trusted him. And she had been right to be suspicious, apparently, as she now knew. It was quite a wonderful looking gem, very rare, and as Abigail retrieved it from the opening in the wall behind the frame, all seven men stared at it. It shined in the dim light of the house, a slightly clear blue color. Jacobs grabbed the crystal carelessly enough that Abigail nearly pulled it back. But she forced herself not to—yes, it was a practically priceless object belonging to her family, but was it worth the risk of her daughter's life? Absolutely not.

Jacobs shoved the jewel into the small burlap bag they had brought specifically for this purpose, and nodded at the other men to start heading out. As they did so, he glanced back to Abigail. "I'd think you'd expect this, but…" he held the knife towards her daughter, who stepped further behind her mother. "If you speak about this to anyone, especially if you describe what we look like, you will not like what happens." He was almost amused as both took yet another step back. "Got it?"

Abigail nodded quickly and Jacobs smiled. "Good!" He turned to leave. "Have a good night, _Abigail_." He muttered over his shoulder, leaving with the other men without looking back or closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>It was nearly daylight by the time the group met once more with both the four who had gone off to clear the pathway for them, and the two who hadn't gone. Adam silently nodded in a greeting as Jacobs and the others approached, and smiled slightly as the leader held up the bag they all knew contained what they had come for. He looked to his side for a moment, and then said, "Some of your other men also got some…<em>interesting <em>additions…"

Jacobs frowned, confused for several moments until he turned to the four, Dan, José, Eric, and Max—who had a large bruised forming on the side of his forehead. Only Dan was smirking, and he gestured to the bag he was holding, opening it to show the boss its contents. Jacobs chuckled as he peered down, pleased. "Excellent," he murmured, and then glanced at the others and said loudly, "Let's move out before anyone comes after us."

All of the men nodded, grabbed their belongings from the makeshift shelter they'd been hiding away at, and walked the half-mile to where their horses were being kept. Once they had regained control of them, they set off, all the way Jacobs being in an unusually good mood. Not only had they gotten the one gem that could quite possibly be the priciest sell yet (a promise the person who had told them about it in the first place had made) but he also had obtained the two troublemakers from their first visit to San Ricardo. It'd been an all around successful day, and most likely the new one beginning as they rode would continue with this streak of good luck.

Jacobs grimaced as the reins he was holding rubbed against the gash in his palm, adjusting his grip. Yes, he thought, anger flaring from the pain. He was quite glad the men had followed his orders to get them.

He would certainly be sure that, while hopefully making money off of them, he would also be able to make them pay for the frustration they'd caused him.

**A/N: Ooh, did ya see the inspiration for the title of this story in this chapter? It took me like an hour to come up with the title lol, and then when I finally did I was like "Oh yeah, duh..." :P Hope you liked it, and the next chapter will hopefully be up next weekend! See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there! I meant to update last weekend, but I've been packed with homework and such lately...I think they're trying to make up for the two and a half weeks we were doing nothing over break. xD Just saying...anyway, here's the slightly late third chapter! E****njoy!**

Chapter Three

Something was tickling her nose.

Kitty slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding, allowing her vision to focus and adjust. She blinked several times, uncomfortable due to the extremely limited space she had. It felt as if they were in a bag of some sort, and she growled softly as she all at once remembered what had happened. She gasped and reached up to whatever was directly above her mouth, realizing it was an orange tail. "Puss!" She exclaimed, shifting both herself and him, managing to reach up and lift his hat slightly only to see his eyes were closed. "Puss," she tried again, using her paw to lightly pat his cheeks. The ginger did not stir, and she scowled as she heard footsteps before the bag was jerked open.

One of the smugglers peered down into it and then chuckled. "Hey, they're awake," he said, glancing to his right, and Kitty wanted to lash out at him and rip him to shreds with the claws she did not have. She once again cursed the owners who had done so to her—and then felt slightly bad. What could she have done, anyway? She had nothing against them, and she was outnumbered.

A second man bent into her sight and eyed them both very closely. "Not the orange one," he pointed out, and then grabbed the bag off whatever it had been hanging on, dumping the two cats out and onto a hard table. Kitty sat up, shaking her head and then placing a paw on the still motionless ginger, as if she expected that to protect him. The men apparently found this amusing because they chuckled, and then the one on the right called out, "Jacobs,"

Another appeared in the small, darkened room they were in, and Kitty frowned at him. This smuggler—Jacobs—looked very serious, his eyes intense, and she immediately feared what he was going to do. What did he want with them?

Jacobs stared at them for a few brief moments before he seemed to know exactly what he was about to say and do, and he grabbed Puss before Kitty could even begin to attempt to stop him. She hissed, but he ignored her, jerking Puss back and thoughtlessly shaking him until he groaned and half opened his eyes.

Jacobs stilled his hand and set the cat back on the table. Puss staggered forward, and yet Jacobs' hand had grasped him again before he could fall. "Knock it off," he ordered, even though he very well knew he was not doing it on purpose. The dart that had struck him back in San Ricardo had been drugged, and although it hadn't been _too _much, the distributed tranquilizer hadn't been meant for small cats. But even so, he was once again very irritated at the sight of them, and he wasn't exactly in the caring mood; not that he ever was.

Puss steadied himself and Jacobs released him, staring the both of them down. "Listen to me." He said. "You two have caused enough frustration to us. So we are going to see if anyone will pay good money for you. And if not…" he chuckled and shrugged. "Well, for your sakes, let's hope they do." He scowled and added, "And neither of you are going to cause any trouble, or else, I promise, you're not going like what happens."

Kitty swallowed hard and then glanced at Puss, seeing his eyes had shut again, and she cautiously went over to him for support if he happened to need it. He did not notice her, or was simply too exhausted to say anything if he did. Jacobs didn't stop her and turned his attention to the other two men, Eric and Dan, nodding. "Put them back in and take them outside."

Both Kitty and Puss were placed back in the bag and jostled out of the room. Kitty shifted, reaching out to take Puss' paw only to see he had fallen back asleep, and she sighed.

For an undetermined amount of time, the two were carried around in the bag. Kitty could eventually hear lots of talking in all different languages, and a ton of shouts and yells. Finally, however, they were set down on what felt like another table and then shaken out onto it. The sunlight almost startling her with its intensity, Kitty stood, briefly glancing around at the market-type setting, cringing.

"I think this is yours," Dan taunted, tossing Puss' half conscious form the sword he hadn't realized was missing and drawing several chuckles from the other two men.

"Get up." Jacobs ordered after a moment, and when the ginger did nothing, he reached over, grabbed his paw, and yanked him to a standing position. Puss went dizzy and nearly fainted, staggering to the side, but forced himself to stay aware, blinking up at the man, uncertain what exactly he was going to do.

"Fight, stupid cat," Jacobs said, clearing his throat and stepping back, gesturing for Eric to take his place. Eric hesitated and then moved forward, retrieving the knife from his belt and pointing it at the ginger. Jacobs glared at the cat and added, "Now."

Puss did not move for a few seconds, and then managed to reach down and grab his sword, straightening up and feebly holding it out. Had he been able to realize how absolutely unthreatening he looked, he quite possibly would have been embarrassed. Eric frowned at him and then glanced back at Jacobs. "He's still—"

"I'm aware of that." Jacobs said, monotone. "He shouldn't be much of an opponent, then, hmm? But…don't kill him," he added, just barely audible.

Eric nodded subtly, and then turned back towards Puss, who had lowered his sword a bit, obviously exhausted, and he jerked his knife out, expecting to instantly knock the sword from his grip and end it right then. Instead, Puss jumped back, his eyes wide, and hit the man's weapon with his own sword with a loud _clang! _

Surprised at the quick reaction, Eric barely moved his arm back in time to avoid injury as Puss swung at him twice and then stumbled to the side, his head pounding. He blinked hard, his vision almost too blurred to see through, and then blocked another blow.

Eric glanced back at Jacobs as quick as he could as he swiped the knife towards Puss again. Did he really expect the cat to fight for long?

Jacobs showed no emotion even though he had made eye contact, and Eric subtly shook his head. Whatever the two cats had done to him, as he hadn't been with him the first trip to San Ricardo, it sure had angered him. Irritated and tired from the heat, Eric at last lashed out with all his strength, knocking the sword from the cat's grip and then holding the deadly point of his knife right under Puss' chin.

Puss stared up at the man, his gaze unwavering, and Eric pulled his knife back. The ginger swayed slightly, and Kitty rushed over to him, grabbing him before he could fall.

Jacobs looked about to say something, but before he could, someone else said, "That was…very interesting!"

Jacobs turned around with a frown at the unknown voice, seeing a man in his mid-forties. He was dressed perfectly, not at all what you usually expected to see where they were, and was smiling slightly.

"What?" Jacobs asked curiously.

The man shrugged. "I've just never seen a cat that can fight before; do they belong to you?"

Jacobs sighed. "They both can, and…yes. Unfortunately," he added flatly, and then looked at the man very closely, quietly clearing his throat. "But, if you'd like them, I might be able to—"

"How's a thousand?"

Jacobs abruptly stopped, staring at the man, wondering if he was being serious. "A _thousand_ dollars? For the both of them?"

"You're right…" the man murmured thoughtfully. "A thousand _each_, then!"

Jacobs clenched his teeth to assure he did not gawk at the man. That had not been what he'd meant, but he wasn't exactly going to complain. "Yes, that's fine." He finally managed, surprised. He hadn't expected the two problems to be out of his life so quickly, and certainly not by also making him much richer.

The man's smile increased. "Good! Thank you,"

"Uh-huh," Jacobs muttered, thinking the exact same towards the man as he somehow produced the money from his pocket, handing it to him.

The man looked closely at the two, and then frowned at the ginger, who had fainted again and was now being completely held up by Kitty with a bit of difficulty. "Is he ill?" he asked, gesturing at Puss.

Jacobs glanced at them, subtly rolled his eyes in annoyance, and shook his head. "No, he…he gave us a bit of trouble when we were bringing him here. It's only a tranquilizer; he'll come off it by tomorrow."

"Good," the man repeated with a satisfied grin.

As they spoke, Kitty could only think about how desperately they needed to get away from this place and the men. But there was simply no way! And then Jacobs grabbed both of them, shoved them almost gently back into the bag, and they were once again jerked around. Again, Kitty was unsure of where they were going; she could only hope they would find a way to somehow escape. They _had_ to.

* * *

><p>The house was actually quite nice. It was secluded from the rest of the town it was in, and it was a very large place. Three stories plus an attic and a basement, a large fountain right in front of the house, complete with a statue in the middle—it was no surprise the man who lived there was a billionaire. In fact, he owned that <em>and<em> all the land it lay on for about half a mile in each direction.

As the man pulled up in his expensive looking automobile and got out, holding a large bag very gently, the boy who had been standing at the front door slowly went over to his father. Daniel Matthew, who had just turned eighteen, was only living with his father for one reason, and one reason only—his money. Daniel himself was well-built and very attractive, and could make it just fine on his own. But he hadn't enough money to do so, and so until he became rich on his own time, he was stuck living in the man's house.

"Here, hold this for a second," Russell Matthew handed him the bag. Daniel frowned at it, realizing it was quite heavy. "What is it?"

His father shut the door and then took the bag back, giving a small smile. "I thought we might be in need of a little…unusual entertainment for the gathering tomorrow." With that, he ushered his son towards the house. "Go back inside, I'm busy." He said, and Daniel sighed as he did so. Matthew waited until he had disappeared into the house before he slowly made his way around the side of the house to the outside entrance to the basement. Gripping the bag a bit tighter, he opened the doors and walked down the stairs, flicking on the light.

He pulled out a small table to the middle of the room and then dumped the contents of the bag onto it. The two cats tumbled out, the black-and-white one instantly jumping to her paws, hissing at him. The ginger only managed to get to his knees.

"Oh stop," Matthew said, swatting at her. "I'm not going to hurt either of you; at least…not at the moment. You're going to _amuse _our guests tomorrow."

Puss saw him try to hit Kitty and, despite his dizziness, he immediately struggled up, getting in front of her and hissing angrily. "Do _not_ touch her!" He spat. "Or you will not be able to go to your _party!_"

Matthew chuckled loudly and leaned towards him. "I dare you to try something. Do you think you have much of a chance? Hmm?" Without waiting for a response, he reached out and uncaringly shoved the both of them back to the table. Kitty got up after a moment and grabbed Puss' arm, hauling him back to his paws, supporting him as he staggered dazedly.

"And," Matthew continued, turning around to grab something from the junk littering the room, "don't even think about trying to escape. I highly doubt either of you could get very far."

He turned around, holding something, and Kitty hissed as she realized it was a cage. The man ignored her, grabbed them, and roughly threw them inside, locking it and setting it down on the table. "Sweet dreams," he said, emotionless, and then went back up the stairs. He did leave the lights on however, and Kitty listened as the door slammed shut, hoping the man thought he had fully trapped them in just the cage and would leave everything else unlocked.

But the basement door's lock still clicked, and she scowled. Maybe there was another way out? She narrowed her eyes as Puss went past her, getting on his knees in front of the door. He reached his paw through and unsheathed his claws, picking the lock within five seconds and then shoving the cage open.

Kitty gave the smallest of smiles, grateful he knew how to do that, and the two of them exited. It faded however as Puss staggered yet again before he jumped down to the floor. "Puss," she began worriedly, following him.

"Estoy bien," the ginger murmured as he padded up the stairs, and she frowned, disbelieving.

The door was slanted almost completely to the floor at the top step, and it wasn't difficult at all for Puss to reach up and grab onto the handle, but even as he pulled on it, it did not budge. After almost a minute of trying to open it, he sat down heavily on the step, leaning against the wall. It was locked from the outside, and though he'd hoped there would still be some way to open it, there simply wasn't. He winced and then looked at Kitty, who grabbed onto the handle herself, as if she somehow had a better chance. She frowned, uselessly yanked on it, and then hissed.

"When…he comes back, we will get away," Puss murmured tiredly, and Kitty looked at him and nodded, suddenly feeling worn out merely from the realization they could do nothing more at the moment. She went over to the ginger and settled down next to him. When the chance came, they would be ready.

It was morning once more before either of them stirred. Raising his head, Puss blinked and looked around. He immediately noticed he was no longer exhausted; an obvious relief. His vision had cleared as well, along with the fog he had been thinking through. He glanced at Kitty beside him and placed a paw on her cheek.

After a few seconds, her nose twitched and she slowly blinked, focusing on him and smiling ever so slightly. They both flinched as there was a sudden rattling on the door, and then jumped to their paws as it was yanked open. Sunlight poured in, half blinding them for the one second it took for Russell Matthew to see them. "What the—?" He cursed and shoved his boot towards Puss, who jerked back and then pounced on the man's leg, digging his claws into it and piercing through his jeans.

Matthew shouted and shook his leg, trying to get the cat off, but he held fast. "Daniel!" he yelled, and almost immediately a younger version of the billionaire appeared, holding something that looked like a very small version of a gun. Puss' eyes settled on the object, and almost at once they widened in recognition and he released the man.

"Good choice." Matthew growled, bent down on one knee, and seized Puss by his throat so tightly he could not breathe. Kitty hissed and began to step towards him, but Matthew glared at her so intensely that she stopped in surprise and fear.

"Just to make it clear to the both of you," he threatened, "I will not hesitate to use this." He gestured with his head up at the object in Daniel's hand. "There is a tranquilizer inside of the darts that shoots out." He said, looking at the ginger, who had reached up and was desperately tugging on the man's fingers to no avail. "Now, I don't know what that other man used on you before, but I assure you it works in a very similar way. And I will have you fight like that, as well. I would think that you'd appreciate not having to do that again." He smirked as Puss let out a choked grunt and then loosened his hold on the ginger enough that he could just barely gasp for breath.

"And if we refuse to fight?" Kitty questioned bitterly.

"You cannot refuse." Matthew frowned. "Should you try to resist, I will drug both of you and make you fight anyway."

_Such options! _Puss wanted to say, but couldn't and even if he had been able to, it probably would have only made the situation worse.

"Glad we've reached an understanding," Matthew smirked as he received no response, and then looked at Daniel. "I've no clue how they got out of that cage, but we obviously can't leave them in another." He thought for a moment, then; "The second floor bathroom has a lock on the outside, and has no windows or other means of escape. We'll put them there." He nodded at Daniel to grab Kitty, and waited until he had before he very briefly released Puss to instead hold him by his scruff, kicking the basement door closed.

Puss slumped in the man's grip, gasping and aggravated. There had to be some way to escape—but how? Puss looked directly at Kitty in Daniel's hands as they walked, his eyes urgent, but Daniel had seen it. "Don't even think about trying to get away." He said. "I'd like to say I don't have the greatest aim with that dart gun, but there's never really been much to do around here."

Matthew tightened his grip anyway, and Puss scowled. Not that he'd had an idea to begin with, but the thought of having to go through that entire awful experience again was more than enough to keep his mouth shut. At least until he had a flawless, undoubtedly successful plan to escape. And, as he looked around the empty land one last time before they entered the house, it suddenly occurred to him how difficult that was going to be.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! :) Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, and thank you to whoever will in the future!**

**Estoy bien : I'm fine**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I...have never had to deal with this much homework in my life. Goodness. If this wasn't a three day weekend, I really think I would die. FINALLY I have some time to write and update! Woo! You know, between the projects, bookwork, and other stuff I have to do...WELL anyway, here's the sort of really late kind of short fourth chapter...enjoy! :D**

Chapter Four

Russell Matthew stood in the center hall of his house, giving his guests small nods as they entered, as he always did. He believed it was more proper for his status than shaking hands, especially because he happened to absolutely hate doing such things. He did not at all like thinking about how filthy the guest's hands were. True, ninety-nine percent of them were rich—not as rich as he, of course—and therefore were expected to _not _be like that, but the thought was always there in his mind, so he avoided it whenever possible.

"Daniel," he said as he saw his son coming towards him. The boy looked up at his father as he asked, "Did you put them upstairs?"

"Yes," Daniel replied with a frown. "They've been up there for a while now. And there is someone outside the door as well."

"Excellent." Matthew nodded, at both him and another guest. Daniel shrugged and was silent for several moments, then finally he quietly asked, "Are you really going to have them fight?"

"Of course," Matthew stared at him, looking as if the question had been the most unintelligent thing he had ever heard in his life. "Why else would I have bought them?"

Daniel knew he should have stopped talking right then and there, but continued anyway. "So you will release them after tonight?"

_If they are not dead, then—_"Yes." Matthew said, keeping his thoughts to himself. Then he frowned. "Why are you so interested in those cats?"

To be honest, Daniel had no clue, and he stepped back as if the question had hurt him. "It's uh…nothing," he replied finally, shaking his head and turning to leave. For some unknown reason, he was caught up in a feeling he rarely experienced—guilt. Or at least, that's what he believed it to be, and he hadn't a clue why it was the only emotion he had at the moment. Maybe it was the sickened fact that his father was only a little while away from uncaringly allowing someone to fight the two cats, possibly injuring or even _killing_ them, and he hardly seemed to be concerned. He paused as he passed the room the cats were locked in and frowned as he felt all the worse. Yes, that was definitely the reason he felt that way; but what could he do?

_Nothing, _Daniel told himself in answer, but couldn't help thinking otherwise. Then he shook his head, refusing to allow himself to think such things any longer, and walked on by.

* * *

><p>When the bathroom door opened, neither cats tried to escape, unlike what Matthew had told his son to be wary about. Daniel frowned, glancing at the dart gun he held. It was apparently very effective in frightening them, particularly the ginger, though he struggled not to make it obvious.<p>

"Get out," Daniel demanded, and they both did. He saw no expression on either, but kept the object pointed at them in case. He led them down the small stairway and towards the living room, where all the guests had gathered.

Matthew saw his son and cleared his throat loudly. "If I could say something—" he began, and within ten seconds the whole room had gone silent. But then, why wouldn't they? The man had more money than them, and therefore they listened to what he had to say.

"I have decided," the man continued, "that we shall have a bit of unusual amusement tonight, and I challenge any one of you who wishes to do so to try your skill.

"You see, these two animals have an extraordinarily unique talent I've not seen before from anyone who is not human." Matthew gestured to his son, who shoved Puss and Kitty out into view. The group of people snickered slightly, and Puss suppressed a hiss of annoyance. These people disgusted him because he knew that, despite what Matthew was about to say, they would go along with it chiefly because he was rich.

"They can fight." Matthew simply ended with, and there was a loud chuckle as a large, burly man stepped forward, a hand on the knife hanging on his belt. "Forgive me, but are you seriously telling us these cats can _duel?_"

"I don't know," Matthew said, giving a small nod. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

The man, Gregory Vaughn, exhaled in slight irritation. He couldn't believe this man! Making these useless animals into something out of the ordinary—the money he had had almost certainly gotten to his head. And yet he was curious whether the man was telling the truth or not, and so he nodded and said, "All right; we'll see."

Matthew smiled a bit and looked to the two cats. Puss took a step forward, half in front of Kitty, as if issuing a challenge for him to try and take her. Matthew accepted and reached down to grab her, only to be scratched by the ginger, who uttered a low hiss, tensed.

Matthew's eyes went briefly to Daniel, and Puss suddenly felt something press roughly into his shoulder, knowing what it was immediately. It distracted him long enough that he could not move as Matthew seized Kitty by her scruff and forced her to stand in front of Vaughn.

"Kitt—" Puss began, but the pressure of the dart gun increased, and he helplessly silenced himself.

Matthew handed her Puss' sword, muttering, "You might need that."

Kitty gripped the sword tightly in her paw and saw the guest before her take out a thin dagger, looking as if he believed none of this. She hesitated, and almost instantly Matthew leaned down a bit again. "If you do not fight," he threatened, "I'll tell my son over there to follow through with the gun, which is aimed at your friend. And I will make him fight instead of you."

Kitty straightened up and held the sword higher.

Matthew smirked, but Puss only shook his head, whispering, "Don't!"

Paying him no attention, Kitty tensed as Vaughn carelessly swung the dagger towards her. She blocked it with the sword and swept it over the man's arm, leaving a small gash that was neither deep nor large but enough to cause him to exclaim in surprise. Vaughn glared at her and then at Matthew, who shrugged, smirking. With a small curse of anger, Vaughn tried to cut her with the weapon, which she dodged and then returned the attack. Vaughn evaded it and lunged at her, feigning a blow to her side and then instead hurting the shoulder of her fighting arm. She staggered to her right, momentarily distracted, and Vaughn began to deliver another blow. Before he could, however, Puss pounced forward, the dart gun forgotten, and shoved Kitty out of the way before the blade could strike her. The knife continued down, hitting the floor and making a quite noticeable mark on the tile.

Matthew scowled for both reasons and stepped forward, glaring at Puss, who was embracing the other cat in attempted protection. Kitty wasn't injured terribly, merely a scratch, which Puss was relieved about. But his panic returned as he saw the shadow of someone approaching in front of him, and he grabbed his sword from Kitty, whirling around to point it at a furious Matthew. "Do not take a step closer," he growled, and Matthew clenched his fists.

Drawing several gasps from the group of people watching, Matthew unhesitatingly smacked Puss back before he could evade his hand, and he nearly fell as, in a daze, he accidentally loosened his grip on Kitty, whom Matthew jerked out of his reach. "No—" Puss exclaimed, blinking, and then took another stance to attack. "Let her go!"

"Since you seem so intent on fighting," Matthew said, gesturing to Vaughn. "Go ahead."

"And you won't make her fight anymore?" Puss questioned, and Kitty, now recovered, shook her head at him.

Matthew did not reply for a moment, and then answered with, "No. But if you decide to give up, she won't have just a scratch anymore."

Puss nodded and then turned towards Vaughn, bringing his sword up to point at the man. Vaughn swiped the dagger at him, and Puss jerked back, blocking it with his own weapon and then lunging forward.

Kitty watched in anxiety as they continued, wishing she could help out but unable to even move in Matthew's grasp. She could see the crowd staring at the scene in what seemed to be awe, although she was unable to tell if it was in a good or bad manor. She scowled in irritation at their lack of action, and then looked back at Puss.

The dagger caught him so fast that no one actually saw it. And if Puss' face hadn't abruptly contorted in pain, no one would have even known of it. Kitty gasped loudly, and Puss glanced at her. His eyes traveled up to Matthew, who showed no emotion. _Can't give up, _he thought, and turned back to Vaughn, removing his paw from his side and placing it back on his sword. Vaughn frowned in surprise and then scowled, clutching the dagger tighter and stepping towards him.

Kitty, horrified, could do nothing as they continued the small battle, though she was sure Puss was growing wearier. She squirmed against Matthew's grip to no avail, and in her struggle she all of a sudden locked eyes with a young man towards the back of the room, as if staying away from everything. _Daniel_. Kitty expected herself to feel extreme anger towards Matthew's son, but instead, she found herself silently pleading with him to do something. She'd seen the way he'd looked at them—he felt guilty! So what was going on couldn't be assisting that feeling to go away. She stared at him, almost wanting to mouth the single word _please! _But what would that do? Her fear must have been obvious to everyone in the room, and he seemed to know exactly what she wanted of him. Then he turned and walked out of the room, and Kitty murmured, "No!"

Puss briefly looked at Kitty as she said this, but couldn't focus on much other than fighting the man, who seemed completely engaged in defeating him, and then finally groaned, staggering to the right and letting his sword's tip hit the ground, just barely clinging to it. He placed a paw on his side and did not move even as Vaughn took several steps closer to him.

"Please! Stop!" Kitty shouted, her eyes wide, and Vaughn looked up at her as if thinking, uncertain, but raised his weapon after a moment anyway. As he brought it just a bit closer, Puss suddenly sprung up, swinging his sword around with all his strength and knocking the knife from the surprised man's hand, glancing at it as it slid halfway across the room and then turning his attention to the man, pointing his sword up to him. "Give up!" he demanded in a very loud, angry voice.

Matthew scowled at him, realizing what he was doing, but could say nothing before Vaughn shook his head and held his hands up briefly. "This is ridiculous," he muttered, giving Matthew a glare and then pushing past the other people, grabbing his knife, and walking out of the room and the front door, not even bothering to close it.

Matthew shoved Kitty forward, and she rushed to Puss, smiling slightly in relief. "I thought you said that idea wasn't going to work!" she whispered. The truth was, they had gone over numerous ways they could escape the house while they had been locked in the room, but none had seemed likely, mostly the one in which whoever was chosen to fight feigned an injury to distract the opponent, and then attempted to defeat them when they were not expecting it.

"I did not plan on it," Puss said breathlessly, and they both turned towards Matthew as he cursed.

"You will release us now?" The ginger asked, and Matthew scoffed, eyeing him for a moment before raising his gaze and looking around at all the people staring at him. He paused, then turned around and walked out of the room without answering.

Puss gripped Kitty's paw very tight in a silent message, and the two of them darted through the group of people and to the thankfully open door, out onto the porch, and into the darkness, putting as much distance between them and the house as they could before they had no choice but to stop and catch their breaths.

"Are you—all right?" Puss gasped after a few moments, and Kitty nodded, and then hugged him, grateful the two of them had escaped. They had a while to go to get off the property, but the man hadn't given any signs he would try to stop them.

She pulled back as he tensed and saw he was wincing, and she frowned, glancing at her paw, realizing there was something on it. "Puss—" she began, looking up at him in concern, and then at his side, which she just now noticed was darker than the rest of his fur. With a gasp, she understood—"_You were not faking?_" She whispered urgently, her teeth clenched, and Puss gave her a weak smile, very obviously trying to mask pain, placing his paw over the injury before she could tell how bad it was. "I am fine." He insisted, glancing behind him and, before she could say a word, pointed out, "We need to get out of here."

Kitty nodded and watched him for a moment as he started forward, feeling quite stupid she had believed he had been going along with the plan they'd never even agreed on before, and then followed him closely, an arm around him for support, and the two headed down the road, hoping that, whatever town they would find at the end, there was someone in it who could help them get back.

**A/N: Yay for lame chapter endings! I went back and did a huge edit with this chapter, which I seem to be doing a lot with this story (because I keep getting better ideas than what I previously had written, which of course changes the rest of it) and in doing so I also couldn't use the ending I had originally...so if there's a mistake or two in there, sorry :P ****Hope you liked it! Review if you want, and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Not far from the house the two cats had escaped from was a large area of trees. The partial forest extended all the way to the edge of Russell Matthew's property, and beyond that was the rest of the town. It was, other than the road, the only way to exit the land. The trees were not tightly packed, but it was absolute darkness inside, daylight or not. Whether the man had done that to be assured not many people would try and trespass or something else would never be known. Kitty stuck to the road, with Puss limping feverishly beside her, and it was a long twenty minutes before either spoke.

"We should get off the road," Puss said, sounding utterly drained. He was still trying to pretend nothing was wrong, but his act was now very easy to see through.

"It'll be harder that w—" Kitty began, but Puss shook his head and interrupted with, "Those humans are going to be leaving at some point; we'll be right in the way of their vehicles."

Kitty hadn't needed to think about it, because almost immediately after he'd pointed the fact out, she heard a soft rumble of an engine in the distance, unable to tell which way it was coming from but realizing the ginger was right. She tightened her hold on him and changed direction to head into the trees, being careful not to slip as she did so. There was a slight hill as they entered, which the two of them were very cautious of. As they reached ground level, Kitty heard Puss suppress a groan, clenching his paws.

"We can rest," Kitty told him, concerned, but he shook his head once more, slower than before. "I'm okay…" he murmured, and she frowned. It wasn't very hard to tell he wasn't being honest, but he started forward anyway, and she assisted him as they walked further into the trees. Kitty had become almost worried after a while that they were not going to reach the town after all, that maybe they had been going the wrong way this whole time. But then they vaguely saw a line of lights in the distance, and she sighed, glancing at the ginger. "Are you all right to keep going?"

"…Sí," Puss mumbled after a moment with difficulty, but the rest of him apparently disagreed because as soon as he had said it he slumped against her with a soft moan. Kitty caught and lowered him, sitting next to him on the ground and placing a paw on his chest as he struggled to get up. "Stop," she murmured. "We can stay here for a while."

Puss looked at her wearily but did not argue. He only hoped they would be safe where they were for now, and had drifted into sleep before his concern could grow.

Kitty hesitated, then finally moved closer to him to look at his wound. It surprised her at first, and she gasped, but after inspecting it closer, she found it was thankfully no longer bleeding, and it wasn't _terrible_, just a gash that was neither deep nor large. She frowned anyway; she could definitely see it would be causing him pain.

She sighed and curled up next to the ginger, affectionately licked his cheek twice, and then dozed off in less than a minute.

She awoke to the distinct sound of a twig snapping, and she stiffened, sniffing the air and then hissing, knowing exactly what it was before it even showed itself.

"Well, well…who do we have here?" a deep, arrogant voice murmured, and out of the trees stepped a semi-large black Doberman, smirking at her.

Kitty hissed much louder at the dog as he took several steps closer, and Puss stirred, lifting his head and almost instantly snatching the sword from his belt, holding it towards the dog before he was even completely aware of what was going on.

The Doberman chuckled. "Oh, _now _I'm scared." He eyed the ginger. "What exactly do you think you can do to me?"

"Come any closer," Puss growled, "and you will find out."

The dog stood taller still. "Really; you think you would have much of a chance?" Ignoring the hiss he drew from the ginger, the Doberman looked at Kitty. "What are you doing on that rich man's property?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Kitty replied, and the Doberman shrugged. "Fair enough," he said, and then frowned at Puss, still pointing the weapon at him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I don't fight cats."

"Then…" Puss answered, his voice once again giving away his discomfort. "Then leave now."

The dog frowned. "You're already hurt."

"No." Puss replied almost before he could finish, and the dog smirked slightly. "You are. And yet you still act as if you can fight me."

With effort and disregarding Kitty's attempt to stop him, Puss got to his paws, holding the sword even higher. "I can and I will if you come any closer," he threatened. He was far more worried that he would injure Kitty than himself, and was willing to do anything to prevent that.

The Doberman rolled his eyes, growing irritated with him. He disliked cats to begin with, but when they acted as if they were better than him, it was far worse. "Look, cat," he began, "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. Or her," he added, glancing at Kitty. "I can get you shelter for the night, if you'd care for it." He eyed Puss as the ginger clamped his free paw on his side. "And help."

Before Puss could reply, Kitty spoke up. "And where exactly would all this be?" She was well aware of the confused stare she was receiving from Puss, paying him no mind.

"Where I live." The dog said, ignoring the scoff he got from Puss. "Hey, it's not outside, and my humans have stuff that can heal your friend." He glanced at Puss. "No matter how _irritating _he is."

Puss gave a distrusting hiss at him, stepping forward challengingly. "Why should we trust you?"

The Doberman shrugged and acted as if he were going to leave. "Have fun finding somewhere else to stay."

Puss opened his mouth to speak again, and then suddenly staggered back. Kitty widened her eyes and grabbed him before he could fall completely, and he blinked groggily at her. She placed an arm around him once more for support and then looked at the dog. "Fine." She said. _As if I have much of a choice._

The Doberman turned and looked at Puss briefly, but he did not even look up, let alone protest, and so he nodded and said, "Follow me." He turned to leave again. "Name's Ryder, by the way," he added.

Neither of the two spoke as they followed Ryder for what seemed like forever. Finally, however, they did reach a line of houses, and had to keep going only a few minutes before they reached the end of a street, and Ryder stopped. "This is the place," he said, and led them to the back and through a fence, speaking very low now. "My owners hate cats; especially when they come into their yard. So be quiet, okay?"

"Why are you helping us?" Kitty asked, and the dog hesitated. "I don't know. Now don't move, I'll be right back." He turned and went through the doggy door in the back entrance, leaving the two cats alone.

"Hey, Ryder, where ya been?" One of the dog's owners, Jack, bent down to pet him. "Didn't get into any trouble, I hope."

_You have no idea, _Ryder thought, and then went out of the room, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He glanced behind him to be sure he hadn't been followed, and then got up on his hind legs to unlock the medicine cabinet with his teeth. Dropping back down, he looked through what was there, frowning as he found nothing but a partially empty bottle of…

Ryder hesitated a moment, then thought how aggravating the little ginger was, and grabbed the bottle in his mouth, gentle enough it wouldn't be punctured, nudging the door closed and exiting the room. The cat would have to deal with it; it was _something _to help him, anyway.

Going outside once more, he padded over to where the two cats were hidden, under the one and only tree in the yard, facing more the fence than the house. He dropped the bottle at his paws, and leaned over the only just conscious ginger, inspecting his wound. It was neither deep nor large, which meant as far as he had ever known, what he was about to do would only help.

"Did you get something to help?" Kitty asked, and he gave her a small, grim smile. "…Yes," he said, and then reached down with his mouth and, with difficulty, removed the lid of the bottle. He looked at Puss, who blinked wearily at him. "If I don't use anything," Ryder began, "you're going to get an infection; or worse."

"…And?" Puss mumbled, staring at him, and then Kitty gasped, having taken the container without Ryder knowing. "Wait! This is—"

"Sorry," Ryder murmured, reaching his paw up and knocking the bottle sideways, a bit of the clear liquid inside splashing onto the ginger's side almost directly. Puss yelped loudly and stiffened in agony. What had he just—? He cried out again, but found Kitty's paw over his mouth, trying to silence him so they weren't caught, and he tensed, clutching his side in an attempt to stop the pain, gasping for breath.

Kitty cringed as Puss emitted a low groan, trembling, and she shot a glare at Ryder, who had his ears flattened and his head turned towards the back door, as if expecting his owners to come out at any second. She felt Puss shudder and looked at him again, removing her paw as he slowly relaxed, his gasps evening out. "Puss?" she tried, but he did not reply, and she scowled at Ryder. "You couldn't have found something _other _than alcohol?"

"My owners didn't _have _anything else!" Ryder exclaimed, as if that made it better. Her glare did not let up, however, and he rolled his eyes, glancing away. "Look, I told you I'd help him. It hurt, sure, but the wound's cleaned now, okay?"

"Thanks." Kitty said, meaning it to come out partially sarcastic but surprised to find it sounded completely genuine.

Ryder looked at her and nodded slightly. "Hold on," he said, and once again left, returning a minute or so later with a small strip of cloth from what might have been a shirt. He placed it in Kitty's paws and said, "Wrap his side. I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow morning; and I'll bring something for you to eat."

Kitty gave a small nod, still wondering why the dog was helping them but obviously grateful enough not to ask again. Ryder turned and left them, and as soon as Kitty had tied the cloth around Puss' midsection, she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, it was morning once again, and she silently stretched, getting to her paws and leaning over the ginger. He was still sleeping, which she somehow wasn't surprised by in the least. She glanced around, now able to see where they were better than the night before. She and Puss were hidden next to a very tall tree, pretty much the only thing in the yard, which was otherwise empty, save the browning grass and a small table towards the back door of the house. The yard of the neighbor's house on the other side of the fence they were next to was almost an exact copy. She could hear the occasional rumble of a vehicle passing by, but for the most part the town was completely silent.

She couldn't have been observing her surroundings for more than a minute before Ryder came out of the small door his size and came over to her, holding a little pop can in his mouth. He mumbled something inaudible, then frowned, dropped the can, and started again. "I'm not _exactly _sure what cats eat…so I just brought this." He gestured at the can, which Kitty now saw had a label of _TUNA _on it. She smiled slightly—her old owners had used to give her that all the time. "Gracias," she said.

Ryder nodded, and she saw his eyes briefly go to Puss and then back to her. "I hope," he began, "that it wasn't too bad out here last night. I wish I could have brought you both inside, but my owners would kick you into the streets in a heartbeat."

"Very thoughtful of you," Kitty murmured, and Ryder cleared his throat, changing the subject. "So what _were _you doing in those trees last night?"

Hesitantly, she briefly explained about the man buying them from their former abductors, and what they had escaped from before he had found them.

"Wow." Ryder remarked as she finished. "You've been through a lot, huh?"

Kitty nodded. "We've no idea how to get back, either." She said, her voice a bit shaky.

Ryder didn't speak for a few moments, and then said, "I might be able to help with that."

Instantly brightening up, Kitty stared at him. "What? How?"

Another pause, then; "I'm friends with someone who really knows his way around. I bet he could assist you in getting home."

Her eyes lit up with sudden hope she knew was slightly foolish. "And you would lead us to him?"

Ryder nodded, and Kitty gave a small smile. "We would really appreciate that." She said.

"Yeah, well, the faster you two are out of here, the less likely my reputation will be ruined." He saw Kitty stare at him, and he straightened up. "Dogs aren't supposed to talk to cats so casually; much less _help them out_."

Kitty shrugged, slightly amused, suddenly realizing she felt no distrust of him at all. As soon as she thought of it, the feeling came back, but she was confused. He was a dog, and whether he helped them or not, there was no reason to utterly believe him…was there?

"…Kitty…" Puss murmured, and she looked at him as he stirred slightly and then was still once again.

"So," Ryder said after a second. "Your name's Kitty?"

"Sí."

Ryder smiled. "And his?"

"Puss," she replied without thinking, and Ryder nodded. "All right. So as soon as he—_Puss_—is better," he continued, "I'll take you to see my friend."

**A/N: Woo! I actually updated on time! :D Hope you liked it, and see you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Come on, Puss! What if his friend can really help us?"

Puss, his arms crossed, shook his head for what must have been the tenth time. "And what if he's making this whole thing up, huh?" He gave the Doberman a glare. "How can you trust him so _easily_?"

Kitty sighed. "He's been kind by allowing us to stay here, and he _did _heal you!"

Puss briefly glanced down at his side, which hadn't been giving him any trouble, and then leaned against the tree the two had been staying under for the past day and a half. Kitty was _serious _about this 'friend' Ryder apparently knew about, who could somehow help them get back to San Ricardo. He was surprised at the trust she evidently felt towards the dog, and also irritated.

"I'm not trying to trick you," Ryder insisted slowly, and Puss stared at him. "Why should I believe you? You're a dog—I have no reason to!"

"And do you have a reason _not _to?" Ryder asked, and he saw the ginger's eyes momentarily flash with something he could not make out, as if he _very _much had a reason not to. But he did not reply, his gaze on the ground now.

"Please," Kitty murmured, placing a paw on his. "Would it really be so bad to try?"

"Sí!" Puss muttered, and then sighed, closing his eyes. "No."

Kitty smiled slightly. She did understand the frustration he felt, and she wished she could have told him sooner as to give him more time to agree. But he'd only just recovered completely this morning, and she hadn't wanted to bring it up while he was only partially aware. And the quicker they got back, anyway, the less likely they would run into more danger. "So we will go?" she asked cautiously.

Adjusting his hat and frowning deeply, Puss simply nodded. Ryder gave a small smile and said, "Are you all right to leave now?"

"Of course!" Puss snapped suddenly, and the Doberman scowled. "_Sorry_ for wondering. You just came to this morning; I wasn't sure!"

"Thank you for your _concern!_" Puss said, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom.

"Listen, furball—" Ryder began, having just about had it with the cat's conceited attitude, but stopped as Puss flinched and stepped back from him. _Listen furball, _a voice not Ryder's echoed in his head. _You can't just walk away that easy._

Puss closed his eyes and turned his head slightly, his own voice projecting in his mind. _Look, I do not want anything more to do with you! Go ahead, call the guards; I'll be long gone before they come._

_Trust me; when I'm done with you, you're going to _wish _calling them was all I'd done. _

Something grabbed his arm, and he suddenly shouted, "Llegar lejos de mí!" and staggered back from Kitty's touch. She stared at him, startled, and he blinked at her, finally seeming to realize it was only her. "K-Kitty, I—" he stammered, but couldn't finish before the back door of Ryder's house opened, and Jack stepped out, scowling at the sight of the cats at the edge of his lawn, calling out, "Get 'em, Ryder!"

Still confused by what had just happened, the Doberman realized his owner thought he was going to chase the two. "Eh," he said, turning to them again. "Please just go along with this…"

Both of them jerked back as he began barking loudly at them, and they fled the yard with Ryder directly behind them. He stopped at the street and ordered, "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

Kitty watched him rush back to his home, and then turned to Puss, whose eyes were wide and frantic, his fur standing on edge. "Puss," she frowned. "What is it?"

"N-nothing," he replied, and she saw he was vaguely trembling. She reached out to touch her paw to his, and he cringed away, as if he had expected it to be someone who would strike him.

"Woo!" Ryder muttered seemingly out of nowhere, and Puss suppressed a startled exclamation that was unfortunately still audible. They frowned at him, but he moved his gaze to the ground, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"He thinks," Ryder continued, "that I chased you off. But if he comes out the front door, you're not going to like what happens after he sees you."

"Then let's go," Puss said softly, and Ryder nodded, stepping in front of him to lead the way, very subtly glancing at him, curious as to why he seemed so frightened all of a sudden. But he didn't ask, and the three turned the corner of the street.

"So," Ryder murmured after a long while of silent walking. "Where exactly are you from?"

"San Ricardo." She sighed.

Ryder's eyes widened. "Wow. You're a little far."

"Don't remind me," Kitty said flatly, and then glanced behind her to where Puss had quietly been following, his head lowered the whole time. Ryder looked back at him for a brief moment as well. "You okay back there?"

Puss did not reply, and Ryder smirked. "Sorry if I scared you earlier," he said, fractionally amused.

"You did not scare me! Perro mudo…" Puss added softly, and then said louder, "And I am _fine_." He sounded as if he didn't care whether he was or not.

"All right," Ryder murmured with a small shrug, but Kitty frowned, slowing her pace to fall beside Puss. "What happened earlier?" she asked, finally giving in to her burning curiosity.

Puss looked up at her, appearing about to answer the question, but then didn't and instead shook his head. "It is nothing, mi amor." He forced a smile, but it faltered. Before she could say anything else, Ryder called to them, "The guy we're looking for isn't too far from here."

Kitty nodded and then looked back at Puss, but he did not raise his gaze again.

For around ten minutes more, they walked along the seemingly endless streets, and then finally Ryder stopped in front of the last home on the block, glancing at the cats. "This is it," Ryder gestured with his head towards it and then walked up to the front door.

Puss hesitated, eyes locking with Kitty briefly. If they were being set up, it was all over. Kitty appeared hopeful still, though, and so he took a deep breath and followed her onto the porch.

Somehow Ryder must have signaled whoever lived there, because a moment after they joined him, a light over the door flickered on and it opened. Out of the house stepped a man maybe thirty-years-old, who chuckled at the sight of the Doberman. "Ryder!"

"Neil," Ryder nodded. "How are you?"

Neil shrugged and then his eyes went to the two beside the dog. "Make a couple new friends, eh?"

The ginger glowered at Ryder for a moment and then back at Neil, who cleared his throat, dropping the subject. He had very pale skin, Puss realized, as if he stayed inside all day every day. His brown eyes and hair stood out against it, along with his dark clothes. "What brings you here?" the man asked, and Ryder gestured towards Kitty. "I thought you might be able to help them get back home…"

Neil eyed the three closely and then gave a subtle signal with his head to enter the house. Kitty immediately saw the ginger's uncertainty, but took his paw as Ryder nodded and headed inside himself, leading Puss inside as well, the screen door closing, but not the door, which Puss was silently grateful for should they need to get away.

"So," Neil began, settling down on a single chair in the middle of a large yet mostly empty living room. The three came and stood on the rug in front of him. "What exactly did you tell them I would do?" He eyed Ryder.

"Well," Ryder replied, "that you could possibly help them. They need to get to San Ricardo."

Neil's eyes widened slightly, just as the Doberman's had when he had heard. "San Ricardo? Jeez, how'd you two get so far from home?"

"We were catnapped," Puss growled, aggravated, and Neil blinked. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, do you know how to get us back?" Kitty asked, her eyes a bit pleading.

Neil shifted. "Ah, yes…I do _know _how, but…"

Kitty's hopes rose and plummeted back down in nearly the same second. "What?"

"Look, it's going to cost you." Neil said quickly, and Puss suddenly scowled, stepping towards him. "_What?_" He demanded, giving a brief glare at Ryder. "Did you not _hear_ us? We have nothing but ourselves here! Do you think we honestly have any way to get money?"

Neil sighed. "Well, it costs to get you there. Hell, it costs to get you anywhere. But we're talking about halfway across _Spain_—it's not a cheap as it could be."

"Please," Puss stepped even closer to Neil, a paw on his chest. "If _I _stay, can you get her back?" He gestured at Kitty. "For _no _cost?"

"What? No!" Kitty exclaimed, but Neil sighed again anyway. "I can't. I don't have much money myself!"

Puss glared at him and then glanced around the nicely decorated house as if to prove a point, and Neil frowned. "I wish I could, but—"

"Then you would help us!" Puss shouted, a paw on his sword's hilt, though he knew it would do no good bringing it out. "How do you expect us to get back?" Without waiting for an answer, he stormed over to the door and shoved the screen door open with a grunt, stepping outside before it closed on him. He took a pace or two to the side and then sagged against the wall, having moments ago felt angry enough to _walk _back to San Ricardo. But now, out of the house, he felt nothing more than exhausted and hopeless. So there really _weren't _ever going to get back. _No, _he thought to himself, _you must not think like that! What about Kitty? No…he _has _to help!_

But he'd made it quite clear they would need money, and how on earth was he going to find any of that? He winced as a sudden, dull pain shot through his side, and then frowned. The man they'd escaped from, Russell Matthew…he had what must have been millions of dollars worth of artifacts—necklaces, gems, and such—just in the room he and Kitty had fought in! Puss frowned, deep in thought, and then sighed. He knew exactly how to get the money. It was obviously insane and dangerous, but he were to go alone…

"Puss…?" Kitty began, coming up behind him, but he only very briefly looked at her before going back into the house, nearly bumping into Ryder in the process. "Whoa—" the dog began, but Puss ignored him, looking up at Neil. "You said you would help us get back if we had money, yes?"

Neil nodded slowly, and Puss took a breath. "I know where to get something to pay you with."

"And this wouldn't be stealing, correct?" Ryder spoke up from the doorway, and Puss hesitated in his reponse. Technically it _was_, but even so, Matthew could just buy three of whatever he lost! He wasn't poor; would one thing even be missed? And it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it after what he had allowed to happen and almost done. If it meant getting them back home, he'd be willing to risk this chance. "Well…" Puss finally said, but trailed off without answering completely.

"Puss, how do you think you're going to this money?" Kitty questioned, and the ginger turned to her, smiling very slightly. "I happen to know where the richest man around here lives."

Kitty stared at him for a moment, and then understood. "Wh—you can't!" she said, shaking her head. "He almost killed us before; why would we go back?"

"_We _aren't," Puss said.

Kitty frowned and took his paw. "We'll find some other way—"

"And how long will that take?" Puss pointed out, sighing, and she did not reply. "We should go," he said after a long moment. His voice was solemn and yet also determined, and she nodded.

"Sorry," Neil called after them, looking a bit troubled, but all three ignored him.

Ryder followed the two outside, and Puss turned to face him with a frown as he spoke. "Hey, kid, you've no idea how to get back. I'm coming with you."

_Good point,_ Puss suddenly found himself thinking, and then scowled, mostly because he had just called him _'kid'_. "Fine," he muttered, holding out his paw in a gesture for the Doberman to get in front of them and lead.

By the time they had reached the almost exact spot Ryder had first found them, the edge of the forest on Russell Matthew's property, it was already dark, and they knew very well that there was no point trying anything until morning. So the three settled into the trees, hoping they were unseen, although no one had any reason to suspect they were there, as they had made no obvious noises or movements entering it. All of them were grateful for the night being slightly warm as, had it been any colder, they would not have been able to stay out. Kitty had curled up against Puss and fallen asleep within a few minutes, and yet the ginger himself found he could not do the same.

Ryder could obviously tell he was troubled by something, and after a long, drawn out silence, he finally spoke. "I really thought…I mean, I didn't think _this _would happen."

Puss moved his gaze from somewhere in the far distance to focus on the dog. "It does not matter. We will get what we need tomorrow and be able to get back."

Ryder watched as he closed his eyes and rested his head gently on Kitty, but not half a minute later, the bright green eyes opened once more, almost immediately aware the dog was still looking at him. "_What?_" Puss hissed as quietly as he could manage.

With a sigh, Ryder replied softly, "Why don't you trust me?"

Puss scoffed. "You are a dog; why _should _I?"

Once again countering the question, Ryder said, "Why shouldn't you?" But he did not need an answer; instead, he caught the very same flash of strong emotion in the cat's eyes as he'd had the last time Ryder had turned his words back on him. It was different this time, however—either Puss was too tired to mask it completely, or it had simply been more noticeable this time, and he saw exactly what he felt.

It was genuine fear; what you felt after something bad happened, and every time you were reminded of it; the dread it would happen again. Ryder saw him look away, and before he could stop himself, he'd asked, "You think I'm going to hurt you, don't you?"

Puss suppressed an obvious flinch and then scowled, placing the paw not being cuddled by the sleeping cat leaned against him on the hilt of his sword. "I'd like to see you try."

Irritation edging at him once again, Ryder sighed. "I'm not going to! Haven't I made that clear already?" He frowned. "Whatever you're scared of, I—"

"I am not scared of you!" Puss growled in protest, but Ryder only stared at him, the disbelief of his words clear on his face, half because of that fact he hadn't mentioned anything about the cat being afraid of _him _specifically.

Aggravated and suddenly tired, Puss shook his head.

"You just don't trust me in the least." Ryder shrugged.

"No, I don't, all right? And do you want to know why?" Puss stopped and looked away, suddenly going from appearing angry to utterly uncertain.

Ryder frowned, and then a moment later Puss simply shook his head once again. "Forget it," he scoffed. "I don't know why I would tell anything to you."

His frown only deepening, Ryder watched him settle down again, and this time his breathing slowed and became even, leaving the Doberman to wonder what he was hiding. It would certainly explain his attitude towards him had something happened. He sighed, lowered his head, and listened to the complete silence that now surrounded him.

**A/N: :D I hope you liked it!**

**Llegar lejos de mí! : Get away from me! (Or at least, that's what it is _supposed _to mean, I kind of used an internet translator and...ah, whatever.)**

**Perro mudo : Dumb dog**

**That's it I think...See you next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ryder hated the night. And it wasn't because that was when his owners went to sleep and no longer could be bothered with him, or that he was usually required to stay inside until it was morning again.

It was more like the fact that it brought an overall sense of loneliness, which was the one thing he absolutely tried hardest not to feel. It'd gone on for his entire childhood; before he'd been adopted by Jack and his wife, Amelia, he'd lived in a shelter after being left on the streets. Whoever originally owned him, he did not remember, and he wasn't quite sure if that was a bad thing. It had now been ten years since he had been adopted, and still he hadn't forgotten how lonely those days were. Every time night came, there were always those memories of having almost no one to speak with, or that wanted to play around. Not many other animals were ever there, and the ones who were always were much bigger than he and wanted close to nothing to do with him. He could push the thoughts back, most of the time successfully, but other times, he simply couldn't ignore them.

And tonight, being away from his owners the first time for an entire day and night, the thoughts just weren't allowing him to sleep.

He knew he needed to be able to help Puss out should he need it in his dangerous plan, and that doing so would be easier if he wasn't tired. And yet, he'd been lying awake in silence for almost two hours, only waiting for the rest that apparently wasn't coming.

_I'm never going to get to sleep, am I?_

"No…"

Ryder frowned, confused for a moment before he realized the soft murmur had come from a few feet away from him. He raised his head to look at the cats, noticing the ginger had a very troubled look on his face, his tail twitching. Ryder cocked an eyebrow as he muttered in Spanish, and then jumped up, startled, as Puss suddenly cried out as if someone had struck him.

Kitty also jolted awake, on her paws in an instant, and leaned over Puss, who was still caught in whatever nightmare he was having. She grabbed him and shook him slightly. "Puss! Wake up!"

With a soft groan, Puss opened his eyes, beginning to struggle to pull away from her before he finally seemed to recognize it was merely her.

"Are you all right?" Ryder asked, coming over to stand next to them. Puss hardly seemed to notice him, trying to focus. "I-I'm sorry—" he managed, wondering how he had awoken the two. He was shaking badly from fright, and Kitty hugged him. "It's okay!" she tried to comfort him.

"I…" Puss' voice cut off and he pulled back, embarrassed, his eyes refusing to meet either's.

"What happened?" Ryder asked, and Puss glanced at him. For once, the dog realized it was not a glare; it was more like the ginger expected him to suddenly attack him. Ryder frowned slightly and then finally after a few long moments Puss spoke up. "You want to know why I am…" he hesitated and looked away, unwilling to say _afraid_. "Why I am…_untrusting _of you?" His eyes briefly met Ryder's again, and he shifted uneasily. "Fine." He took a breath, trying to control his trembling, not exactly eager to be reliving the experience. But he didn't have much of a choice, and so he began. "Months ago, I got involved in a…a not so great group…"

**-Five Months Earlier-**

"_Hey, you!" _

_Puss cringed and turned around, expecting whoever it was to be someone who recognized him, or worse—wanted to turn him in. He hated that practically everywhere he went, someone had seen the WANTED poster for the crime he hadn't committed, and attempted to capture him for the reward. He'd gotten away from everyone who had tried so far, and he was prepared to do the same now as he looked at the figure approaching him. The pit-bull, strongly built and at least twice his size, certainly appeared able to try and run him out. But instead of mentioning anything about who he was, the dog gave him a small smile and nodded at him. "Are you new around here?"_

"_You could say that." Puss replied after a moment, and the dog nodded once more. "You got an owner?"_

"_I'm…"_

"_Simple question, cat," the pit-bull said, almost not giving him a chance to answer._

"_I…eh, no," Puss admitted without thinking, bracing himself for what he expected to come next. To his relief, however, the dog only smiled bigger, as if that had been the exact answer he had been looking for. "Ah. So…you are just passing through." _

"_Mm," Puss mumbled, knowing very well he couldn't deny it. _

"_You want to stay somewhere with food?" _

_Puss frowned at the abrupt question and hesitated, slightly concerned at what the cost of such might be. "It depends…" he began, though he wanted to automatically agree to whatever it was. "What do I have to do?"_

_The dog chuckled as if amused. "Nothing, señor; I am only trying to help you out."_

_Puss did not move, still frowning, and the pit-bull smirked. "Three times a week I want something in return. Anything valuable you can get from the people in this town."_

"_You—want me to _steal?_" Puss' frown only deepened, and the dog stared at him. "Haven't you done it enough times you know how to?"_

_Puss inspected him closely, but his expression gave nothing away, "Sí, I know exactly who you are, Puss in Boots." He smirked at the now panicked outlaw. "Maybe you would prefer I notified the guards of your visit…"_

_The ginger took a step back._

"_It is your choice. But if you want food and shelter—and _safety_, I'd suggest saying yes."_

_Puss hesitated, but at almost that precise moment, his stomach growled, a hunger pang causing him to wince. When was the last time he'd eaten more than he could bear to steal from the already poor people he came in contact with? It was that, which they needed to survive, or small things, something they wouldn't miss…_

"_Ah…all right, dog." Puss sighed._

"_Dagger," the pit-bull corrected, scowling like being called that had irritated him._

"_All right, Dagger. I will do it."_

Puss blinked at Kitty and Ryder, who were listening intently. He sighed, unwilling to continue for a moment. "It was an accident that I ever found a reason to stop my contact with them. There was a little family of only a father and a daughter in the last house I took anything from. It was only a little chain, I—I didn't think it was anything to be missed…"

_Puss very cautiously made his way down a street of the town. He, and the rest of the animals Dagger had somehow persuaded to agree to the same thing, were now practically expected around, as the pit-bull had upped the price of shelter, which really was only an old abandoned building no one cared enough to bother looking inside. There _was_ food, however, so no one complained._

_Although, two animals had already been captured and turned in to the guards for stealing to stay there. Puss evaded all trouble with them, but only because he'd had so much practice; and a small part of him wished he hadn't. If he were to be nearly caught, he would have an excuse to leave the town, and that would mean no longer having to steal from these people._

_But he had no choice—he'd already seen the results of someone trying to back out of Dagger's offer, and it hadn't been pretty. He shook his head to end the thoughts; he was being fed and given a place to stay, shouldn't he be grateful? And yet, as passed one of the former houses he'd taken something from not a day before, he couldn't help but stop, hiding in the shadows, frowning at the young girl who was sitting outside on the steps, leaning against her father—and sobbing._

"_It's all right, sweetie," the man was saying, attempting comfort that obviously wasn't of much help. "I know how much it meant to you…"_

"_But Mama…she must be so disappointed…"_

_The father pulled back and forced the little girl to look at him, hands on her shoulders. "Don't you ever think she would be disappointed in you," he said softly, wiping her tears away with a finger. "I know she is watching you, and very proud. It wasn't the necklace, it was the thought."_

_Puss flinched as the girl nodded and yet continued to cry. He'd…he'd stolen what a mother had given to her daughter before she had died?_

_Horrified with himself, Puss staggered back and changed direction to head back to the temporary shelter he lived at._

"I tried to make it right," Puss said, his gaze once again focused on somewhere far beyond the two listening to him. "But I didn't get a chance."

"_Hey, Puss—what do you think you're doing?"_

_Puss gasped and turned around to see Dagger at the entrance to the small room he kept all the things that had been stolen for him, glaring at him. "What…are…you…doing?" Dagger repeated slowly and angrily._

"_I—I—I was—" Puss stammered and then stopped, taking a deep breath and gathering enough courage to speak to the dog. "I want the chain I stole yesterday back."_

_Dagger stared at him a moment longer before bursting into laughter and shaking his head. "You're joking! All right, now get out."_

"_N-no, I'm not." Puss said. "I need it back."_

_Dagger scowled at him, taking a step closer to him. "You will leave on your own, or I will force you to."_

_A paw now on his sword's hilt, Puss frowned. "Give me the chain."_

_He barely saw the dog's paw reach out to scratch him, but managed to dodge it in time anyway, jumping into the corner of the room, his sword now out and readied, pointing at the pit-bull. _

"_Be careful of your next move, cat." Dagger growled. "You cannot tell me what to do. Get out!"_

"_Fine," Puss spat. "I'll get out; in fact, I will get out of this town."_

"_What?" Dagger scowled. "Listen, furball; you can't just walk away that easy."_

"_Look, I do not want anything more to do with you! Go ahead, call the guards; I'll be long gone before they come." Keeping the sword pointed at Dagger, Puss slowly stepped around him, inching his way towards the exit to the room, making sure to keep his attention on the dog. Then—he'd hardly had time to blink—Dagger leapt at him, ripping the sword out of his paw with such strength the ginger gasped in pain, and then grunted as the dog knocked him away from it and into the other room. The rest of the group that stayed in the shelter turned to stare at him as he struggled to his paws. _

"_Trust me," Dagger chuckled, raising his paw, claws unsheathed, to strike him again. "When I'm done with you, you're going to _wish _calling them was all I'd done."_

Puss exclaimed as he vaguely felt the dog's claws digging into his back, jolting back to the present, gasping for air. Kitty was by his side in an instant, pulling him into her arms again.

"Jeez…I'm sorry." Ryder frowned, unable to think of anything else to say, and Puss looked up. "I do not even remember how I got away; only that _did_, and that I was limping for a week afterward." He shook his head. "_That's _why I did not trust you. I do not trust dogs."

Ryder did not reply for a moment, thinking, then; "I wouldn't hurt either of you. I don't hurt cats, no matter how much you'll hear how that's every dog's goal." He realized the ginger suddenly looked just as exhausted as he had when Ryder had first met the two, maybe more so. And he couldn't blame him, either, after everything. The Doberman looked around. "We're still pretty far from the house…you don't have to do this; we can turn back."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "We will find some other way."

"By what, stealing from the poor? No." Puss said, shaking his head. "That man has everything in the world he could ever want, it would make no difference to take one thing. But if I do so from anyone else, I will be just as I was a few months ago." He folded his tail across his paws and looked at Kitty. "I am sorry this ever happened."

"It wasn't your fault!"

Puss looked at the ground, clearly thinking the exact opposite. "If I had not gotten involved with the men in the first place…"

"Actually, no," Kitty said in a matter-of-fact way, "if it's anyone's fault, it is mine. I ran off alone."

Puss looked at her, slightly amused. Was she honestly fighting to put the blame on herself? "It does not matter." The small flicker of anything other than a dead serious attitude faded. "You will be going home tomorrow. I promise."

Kitty suddenly frowned. "_We _will," she corrected, and Puss silently settled down, pulling his hat over his eyes. "I hope so, mi amor," he murmured finally, and Kitty looked away, distressed. She glanced quietly at Ryder as he lay down once more, but neither closed their eyes, and once Puss' even breathing told her he was asleep, Kitty said, "You will help me, yes?"

Ryder raised his head. "Help you with what?"

Kitty swallowed almost nervously. "He thinks he can do this on his own. But I don't want to go home at all if he doesn't come with me." She paused a second. "And if that man catches him somehow, that's exactly what will happen."

"Of course I will," Ryder replied, almost without hesitation, and then cast a glance at the ginger. "He seems pretty set on doing it alone, though."

"I know." Kitty smiled. "And until he's already inside, he'll think he is."

Ryder smiled slightly as well, and then nodded in agreement. "Then we should get some rest before morning."

* * *

><p>Unlike the night they had escaped, Russell Matthew's house was not crowded by cars in the least. As the first light of the day lit up the land, the only sign of anyone actually being home was the fact that one of the many windows had a lamp set on a table by it, shining through the curtains.<p>

"All right," Puss said, turning back to Kitty and Ryder as they stood not too far away from the home. "I…will be back." He subtly grimaced before continuing. "So just stay here."

Kitty nodded in agreement, and then Puss gently grabbed her and kissed her for a long moment. He stepped back, not breaking eye contact, and handed her his hat. "I _will _be back," he repeated more convincingly, and then turned to run off towards the house of the man who very well could still kill them, even now.

Kitty waited until he was a far enough distance away that they could follow without being detected, then looked at Ryder, set the hat on the ground, and smiled. "Ready?"

"Mm," Ryder sighed, and the two rushed after him. Although, as soon as Ryder saw how the ginger was planning on getting in the house, he abruptly stopped.

The cat had somehow already climbed onto a second story window sill, and had his paws on the glass. Ryder squinted, still quite a good distance away, and realized a moment later as Puss suddenly grabbed something and set it against the wall that the ginger had just cut the window with his claws. Kitty seemed unsurprised, and she turned to him as he murmured, "Uh, I can't."

"What?"

"You think I can jump that high?" Ryder replied flatly, and Kitty glared at him. "_No,_" she said, irritated, pointing to the other side of the house. "Find another way in!" She turned and climbed effortlessly up to the sill, fitting perfectly through the hole Puss had made and jumping silently to the floor inside. She looked around for the ginger and when she did not see him, she went over to the half opened door to the side of her.

She peered cautiously out before she stepped into the darkened hallway, glancing around as she walked, trying to figure out where Puss had gotten to so fast. She frowned and turned—and then gasped softly as a shadow fell across hers. She jumped into the nearest room as fast as she could, unsure if whoever it had been had seen her, hoping desperately that it was Puss.

She pushed the door just slightly and then backed away from it as she heard heavy footsteps—_definitely _not Puss'—and then grunted as she hit the wall. She turned around and frowned as she realized how small the closet-like room she was in really was. If whoever it was opened the door now, she would have no place to hide.

She held her breath as the footsteps seemed to pass right in front of the door, frightened, and then sighed silently in relief as they went by the room. She waited a few moments, and then her fear of Puss being caught jolted her into action. She hesitated, looking out of the small slit between it and the wall, and then grabbed it, pulling it open like it had been before, just enough that she could fit through it.

She'd barely taken five steps into the hallway—one she had _just _looked both ways down and found empty—before she heard a familiar, low, irate voice come from behind her. "Come back for something, hmm?"

Something blunt struck her without giving her a chance to even turn around, and she fell to the floor.

"Bad idea," she heard, and then her vision went black.

**A/N: Cliffhangers…they're so fun. Probably only for me, though, but whichever! :D Hope you liked it and see you next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Puss had actually found something very quick, a small necklace, and even better, still hadn't run into anyone. It seemed to, surprisingly, be working out for them. All he had to do was leave the same way he had come, and—

"Oh, _you're _here, too?"

Puss whipped around at the very irritated voice, startled, as Russell Matthew lashed out with his foot, just barely catching Puss. The ginger staggered, and Matthew reached down to grab him. Puss fumbled for his sword, but the man seized him by his throat and yanked the sword out of his reach before he could, hooking it onto his own belt.

"You think you both can just sneak back into my house to steal something?" Matthew demanded, and Puss stopped struggling. _Both? _

"Hmm?" Matthew continued. "Well, you thought wrong." He turned, grabbed the scruff of the ginger's neck with his free hand, and walked down the stairs and into the same living room the fight had been in before.

"Let me go!" the cat gasped.

"All right," Matthew said, far too calmly, and then carelessly tossed the ginger halfway across the room.

Matthew watched as Puss struggled to his paws, breathing hard and blinking, finally focusing. He scowled and then took a stance with his paws balled into fists in front of him. "I can still fight without a weapon," he growled, and then frowned as Matthew chuckled.

"Oh?" the man said, and then left the room for a moment. Puss stayed where he was, still positioned to attack, and then felt a horrible pang of fear nearly bring him to his knees as the man returned…now holding a motionless black and white form in his hand. _Kitty!_

"Let her go!" Puss shouted loudly, and Matthew rolled his eyes. "Let _you_ go, let _her _go—make up your mind, hmm?"

His eyes on Kitty, Puss said, "Fine, just let _her _go! I do not care what you do to me."

Matthew smirked. "Oh, but you see—_I _do." He chuckled once again at Puss' confused expression. "I was simply planning on getting _rid_ of both of you at first. But then, I remembered how great you were at fighting, and I got an idea."

"Did you?" Puss hissed, mocking interest.

The man ignored the sarcasm. "Do you know how much money I could make off you competing with other people?"

"Not much, considering it is _illegal!_" Puss spat the last word, but the man seemed not to notice in the least. "Only if you get caught," he smirked. "You'd be surprised how many people would pay to see it."

"You're sick." Puss growled, and Matthew jerked Kitty to the side, causing her to groan softly.

"Stop!" Puss shouted, panicked, and Matthew stared at him. "You will have to learn to shut your mouth, cat, or I will continue to find ways to shut it for you."

"If I agree, will you release her?"

Matthew stared at him. "You agree?"

Puss hesitated, and then nodded, answering with, "If you let her go, unharmed, right now."

Matthew smirked yet again and then tossed Kitty at him. "Wh—hey!" Puss exclaimed, holding his paws out, and Kitty hit him with such force that both of them collapsed in a heap.

"You both fought pretty damn well…" Matthew murmured thoughtfully, and then suddenly shouted in surprise as something jumped on him, causing him to hit the ground roughly, groaning.

"Hi there," Ryder smiled at him, clawing him and jumping off as he rolled onto his side, cursing.

Ryder frowned as he looked around and then widened his eyes as his gaze landed on the two cats on the floor. "Kitty! Puss!" he called, rushing over to them.

Puss was leaning over the black-and-white cat, his expression very concerned as he looked up at the Doberman. "I told you two to stay outside!" he muttered, grabbing Kitty in an attempt to awaken her. Her eyes opened a crack, and she mumbled, "Puss…"

The ginger helped her to stand, though she merely slumped against him. "We have to go!" he said, looking at Ryder, and then gasped once more as he saw Matthew slowly getting to his feet. Puss hesitated for only a second before he turned once again to the Doberman, his eyes desperate. "_You _have to go," he corrected himself. "_Now!_"

Before Ryder could say anything, Puss had lifted Kitty up as high as he could reach, and Ryder, seeing what he was trying to do, crouched down. Puss placed the black-and-white cat on the dog's back, unbuckling his belt and placing it around Ryder's neck, ignoring the Doberman's small grunt of protest. He glanced to his left to be sure Matthew wasn't trying anything at the moment, and then grabbed Kitty's paws, placing them on the belt. "Hold on, mi amor." he whispered, and her paws tightened on the leather.

Puss looked at Ryder, who straightened up, knowing what the cat was about to ask of him and wishing he had another choice.

"Go!" the ginger shouted, and then added a bit softer, "And do not come back for me."

"No," Kitty murmured, suddenly more alert, and seemed about to argue, but the Doberman nodded briefly and was off without a chance for her to do so.

Puss watched them go and, distracted, did not hear or see Matthew behind him. But he _felt _the man's boot connect with him, this time causing bright stars to flash in front of his vision, and he was suddenly on the ground, blinking and staring dazedly up at the blurred man.

"Quite a sorry thing you're friend left," Matthew said in a mockingly caring tone. "I could have used both of you."

Puss forced himself up despite the pain, lashing out with his claws unsheathed at Matthew's arm as he tried to strike him again. Matthew cursed, jerking his hand out towards him, knocking him down.

Puss did not attempt to get back up this time, gasping, and Matthew crossed his arms. "You must have known," he said, "when you decided to come back here, that you would not get away, right? You returned to steal something of mine; why?"

He received no response, although Matthew was not sure if it was from exhaustion or defiance. "Well, anyway, it was a good try." Matthew smirked, and then reached down to grab the cat. Puss did not move for a moment, and then gathered all his strength, lunging at him. With extremely fast reflexes, the man jumped back, and Puss hit nothing but the tile. He groaned and struggled to recover, but couldn't in time to stop the man from delivering a final blow to him and then picking him up by the back of his neck. He hung limply in Matthew's grip, spent.

"What're you—?"

Matthew whirled around, scowling, as the shout startled him, nearly loud enough to echo. Daniel Matthew stood in the entrance to the living room, the bag he'd been holding dropping to the floor as his eyes landed on the ginger in his father's hand.

"Ah, Daniel!" Matthew smirked. "Go down to the basement and get the cage, would you? We can put ten locks on it should we need to."

Daniel did not move. "Why—why do you have him?"

"He came back in an attempt to take something of mine." Matthew explained quickly, waving his free hand as if it were nothing to be cared about. "Now, go get the cage." He saw his son hesitate. "Do not tell me you are going to try to help him like you did last time," he laughed, shaking his head.

Without replying to the question or giving away what he felt, Daniel asked, "What're you gonna do with him?"

"That is to be planned very soon." Matthew answered. "But for right now, get the cage."

Daniel took a step back as if to go, and then hesitated once more. Frowning, Matthew rolled his eyes. "Do as I say, boy, or else." He caught the subtle flinch his words caused Daniel. "I don't wish to hurt you. I don't even care to hurt the cat, he just happens to give a great opportunity for a bit of money."

"You're…going to make him fight? For _money_?" Daniel's eyes widened slightly as he understood. "But—that's illegal!"

Matthew smirked, amused. "So I've heard," he replied, lowering the ginger slightly. "Now, go get the cage!" He had more force in his words than before, and Daniel knew he should simply do it. He had given the cat a chance to get away, and he had been foolish enough to come back. He turned to leave, and then stopped. "You don't think you have enough money?" he asked without facing his father, but got no reply, and so continued out the door.

Matthew glared at his son as he left, and then shook his head. He began to move into the hallway, and then paused. What of the other two? The second cat and the dog he hadn't seen before? Would they cause him any trouble?

He glanced at the ginger, realizing he'd fainted at some point during the conversation, and then sighed flatly. Of course they would; he couldn't simply have it easy when it came to these cats. He turned and instead headed into the opposite room, which hadn't really a purpose other than holding some of his things, and grabbed something from one of the shelves, placing it in his pocket.

Should he need it, he was very sure it would come in handy.

"Here," Daniel said as he returned, holding the cage out without meeting his father's gaze.

"Excellent." Matthew smiled, walked over to him, and grabbed it from him, tossing Puss inside and setting it down on one of the stairs. Puss groaned and raised his head, glaring at Matthew as he wrapped the chain that had been hanging from it around the cage and locked it, leaving the room momentarily to grab something from a kitchen drawer, coming back with a large handful of cable ties. Puss got to his paws and scrabbled at the door with his claws, trying to unlock it before he could continue to try to contain him in it, but Matthew slammed his fist into the front of the cage as hard as he could and then flipped it so the opening was facing the ceiling, and Puss fell back, dazed.

Matthew fastened every last plastic tie to the door as tightly as he could manage it, highly aware now that the cat could cut through practically anything and determined to prevent the door from opening. Then he turned to Daniel. "Take him down to the basement. And lock the door," he added, frowning when Daniel merely looked away.

"Fine." Matthew said, monotone, and grabbed the cage himself. He pushed past Daniel, half to prove the fact he was aggravated, and then exited the front door. The ginger hissed from inside the cage and reached out through the side of it to scratch his arm. Matthew dropped the container and grimaced angrily, glaring down at the cat and then carelessly picking him up again, taking several long strides over to the side of the fountain in his yard and slamming the cage down on the very edge of the side. Puss frowned at him, his head spinning, and the man pointed at the water. "You're very lucky I have plans for you, or I would—"

"Lucky!" Puss spat mockingly, and Matthew scowled, looking about to either hit the cage or curse at him again, but didn't get the chance.

"Let him go!"

Matthew whipped around at the familiar voice, and scowled at the two now in front of him. "Ah, come back for your friend?"

"Let him go," Kitty repeated, and took a step closer, as did Ryder. Puss grabbed onto the side of the cage with his paws and looked at them, devastated. They would have been safe had they only done what he'd asked!

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Matthew started with a slight smirk. "But maybe you'd like to join him?"

Kitty moved ever closer, changing her direction subtly so she was now heading towards Puss, but the man obviously saw it and placed a hand on the cage, pushing it just a bit more back, so it was practically teetering on the edge. "Take one more step, and you won't have to worry about him anymore." Matthew threatened, placing his free hand on his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ryder countered, although he stood his ground, as did Kitty.

Matthew scowled and yanked his hand out of his pocket, pointing the drugged dart gun at Kitty, then Ryder, and back again as he spoke. "I don't think you are in any position to argue. If—_when _I pull the trigger on this, it's all over. You little devil cats, and you," he gestured at Ryder with the object, "won't be able to do anything if one of you cannot escape."

He pointed the gun at Kitty once again and smirked, his finger tightening on the trigger.

"No!" Puss shouted, but his cry was mingled with another voice, much louder than his, and Matthew jerked back in surprise, knocking the cage over the edge in the process as he stared at his son, irate. "What the hell is your problem?" he demanded, and then saw Ryder about to move, pointing the dart gun at him, failing to notice the other cat.

"_Puss!_" Kitty exclaimed, rushing over to the concrete fountain, jumping onto the edge and into the crystal blue water. She grabbed the door of the cage and pulled herself to it, trying to find the lock and realizing it had already fallen to the bottom. She glanced at the ginger, who was struggling with the plastic ties around the opening. He had already cut five, but there were at least ten more.

_Hang on, _Kitty thought, and then felt something yank her back up to the surface before she could help him. Fearing at once it was Matthew, Kitty braced herself, breathing hard, but it was instead Daniel, who set her on the edge and reached for the cage, only to be jerked back by his father, who was cursing viciously at him.

"_Move,_" Ryder demanded, and Kitty started as she realized he was suddenly right beside her, his paws scrabbling to get a grip on the concrete. She got out of the way as he bent into the water, grabbing the cage with his teeth. He staggered back on his hind legs and then dropped to all fours on the ground, setting the cage down on the grass, very relieved to hear the cat inside gasping and coughing. He yanked on the door of the cage, and then eyed the plastic ties, unsheathing his claws and swiping one twice over each remaining one, all while keeping an eye on Matthew, who was momentarily occupied with taking his anger out on his son.

"Puss," Kitty whispered, jerking the door open, grabbing him, and helping him up. Puss staggered briefly, struggling to regain his breath, and glanced exhaustedly at Ryder, unable to even the find words to thank him. The Doberman seemed to understand and nodded, and all three looked back at Matthew and Daniel, who had a hand on his cheek as if he'd been struck.

Matthew looked at the three animals and shook his head. He was utterly sick of any idea involving the cats, and he glared at them, unclasping the ginger's sword from his belt and throwing it at them. "Get out of here! Now!" he ordered as loud as he could, and all of them jumped but did not move at first, shocked and unbelieving he was letting them go after everything. Matthew immediately swung the dart gun towards them again and fired, not caring or knowing if it hit any of them. "_Now!_"

The three bolted off as fast as they could, not looking back, and were into the trees within a minute. Matthew watched them go for only a moment or two before he threw the dart gun into the fountain, pushing past his son.

Daniel frowned and glanced back at the house as his father went into it. Yes, it was definitely time for him to move out. He wanted nothing to do with the man right now and most likely ever again, and he would leave at once. He stared out to where the three had disappeared, and shook his head. _Hope you got whatever you came for, _he thought, and then walked back into the front door, shutting it softly behind him.

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go! :D Hmm...I feel like this chapter could have been better...but oh well. Hope you liked it anyway, and have a freakin' amazing Spring Break! Or just an amazing week, if that doesn't apply to you :P See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter, guys! Sorry that it's both really late and that it's a little short, I got in everything I needed to write in about 2,000 words, so I guess this could be considered more of an epilogue than a final chapter. Either way, I hope you like it!**

Chapter Nine/Epilogue

Ryder, Puss, and Kitty continued their sprint until they saw the line of houses on the horizon, stopping at last to catch their breath and assure they were not being followed, though it was more out of instinct than concern. The man had made it very clear he was not interested in pursuing them, and they were more grateful for this than they had been for anything in their life.

"Is everyone all right?" Ryder asked after a moment, and Kitty nodded. Puss dropped his sword on the ground and leaned against the tree nearest to him, breathing hard.

The Doberman sighed and sat heavily down on the ground, relieved they had escaped. "That could've turned out a lot worse." he stated, very aware it wasn't helping.

Kitty nodded again in agreement, and then turned to Puss, tossing him his hat that she had grabbed as they had entered the woods. He did not even try to catch it, simply staring at it for a moment as it hit the ground as if he hadn't a clue what it was. "You are very lucky you were not killed!" she pointed out, not quite angry but wishing Puss had never put himself in that position to begin with. The ginger blinked at her, placed his hat back on his head, and then said, "I am sorry; I…did not mean to put either of you in danger."

She frowned; not at what he had said, but how his reply had been delayed. She took a step closer to him, eyeing his shoulder, which he had covered with a paw. "Are you all right?" she asked slowly.

"Sí," Puss replied with a sigh. "Just tired."

Kitty glanced at Ryder, wondering the same thing he was, and then she took a step closer to the ginger, who moved back. "I am _fine,_ mi amor." he reassured her, and she did not say anything else about it. "But we…we still have nothing to give Neil."

"Don't we?" Ryder smirked, and Puss looked at him with a frown. Kitty grabbed the belt he had put around Ryder's neck and handed it back to him. He looked at it, confused, and then gasped as he saw that hooked to where his sword usually hung was a shiny, silver, very expensive-looking necklace. "How did you…?"

"I grabbed it on the way out," Kitty smiled, and he gave a small laugh and hugged her, relieved. He pulled back a moment later and looked at Ryder solemnly. "Thank you for saving me."

Ryder nodded and smiled slightly, and then stood, looking towards the houses. Something fell on his nose and he looked up at the darkening clouds, shaking the raindrop off and turning to the two. "We should probably go." he said, and glanced at Puss, looking him over. He obviously knew what the cat refused to admit to either of them, that the dart had struck him. It hadn't been a clean hit, at most a graze, as he was still unmistakably conscious of what he was doing, but drowsy nonetheless.

However, he did not bring it up, as he apparently did not want them knowing, and simply asked, "Are you able to?"

The ginger nodded, placed his sword back in his belt as he clasped it back around his waist, and then started forward, only stumbling slightly at first. Kitty followed him closely, and the three set off as it began to rain.

* * *

><p>Neil sat on his living room chair, his foot tapping impatiently. He hadn't seen Ryder, nor the two cats, since the day before, and he really was beginning to worry they'd put themselves in more danger than they could get away from. And…was it <em>his<em> fault?

The man frowned, unsure. The ginger cat had looked very determined with the plan Neil himself never understood, maybe _too _determined. If they were hurt, it wouldn't be completely on Neil's part of why, but he would still feel bad he could not have done anything to prevent it.

_Oh, shut up._ he told himself. _You know you could've found some way to help without making them do that._

Ignoring that slightly terrible thought, he sat back, biting his lip. It wasn't entirely his choice, anyway. The only way he knew how to get people around, especially in this case, when it was so far away, was to have his friend help him out. The man he knew, Diaz, was a _very _good friend of his, and also happened to work with the railroad system, which made him a reliable source to help people get around undetected, or at least safely. But his offers were always overpriced, despite knowing most of the people asking him could not get the money.

That was why Neil had started helping whoever needed it out, and in fact, after helping one of Ryder's owners get a friend somewhere, he'd become friends with the Doberman, as well.

But Diaz was always completely honest to his word—as long as he got his money, he ensured whoever it was got home.

_If they even can, _he suddenly thought. What if they had gotten hurt? Or worse, killed?

And then his doorbell rang, and he froze before shooting to his feet, setting down his drink on the table. Other than Ryder, he hadn't had an actual visitor in over a year—what were the chances that would change now?

He opened the door and the screen, looked down, and widened his eyes at the three bedraggled animals, and then gestured for them to come inside from the rain without caring they were all dripping wet. "Are you all right?" he asked as he shut the door behind them.

Ryder resisted shaking himself and cleared his throat, nodding slightly. Kitty stood uneasily in front of him and held out the necklace. "Please tell me this will be enough," she said, and although she'd meant it to come out pleadingly, it sounded closer to a threat.

Neil's eyes only widened further. "How did—I'm sure that will be fine."

Kitty sighed in relief, glancing at Puss, who smiled somnolently, leaning against the wall. She looked up as Neil leaned down to take the necklace from her, staring at it in both confusion and awe. He then eyed them almost suspiciously. "This isn't something that's going to be missed, is it?"

Puss scowled. "Just get us home!"

Neil frowned at him, seeming slightly concerned for a moment, and then nodded. "Of course," he said, sounding like he'd only just remembered what they were there for, giving a small smile.

"Today?" Kitty hoped, and Neil nodded once again, giving them the answer they'd been waiting to hear.

"Sí."

**-Two Hours Later-**

"So," Ryder said, turning to Puss, who had long since overcome the dull effects of what he continued to ignore ever happened. "I guess you'll be going now."

They were standing at the edge of a train station, awaiting Neil's return from the engine, where his friend was, with the 'okay' so they could board. It'd felt like an impossible amount of time had passed, but really it'd only been a few hours. After the last couple of days, twenty _minutes _felt like a year; they just wanted to get back.

"Sí," the ginger replied, looking at him and then Kitty as she came up beside him, taking his paw, her eyes widened in excitement.

Ryder nodded, and Puss glanced away for a moment. "Thank you," he said finally, making eye contact again. "For everything."

"Yes, gracias." Kitty added.

The Doberman smiled. "It wasn't a problem." he said.

"I…I was," Puss cleared his throat almost awkwardly. "Sorry."

Ryder smirked. "Don't worry about it." He sighed. "I'm gonna miss you guys, no matter how _irritating _you were."

Puss snorted, looking at Kitty, and then the three looked up as Neil suddenly came up beside them, smiling. "You guys are set," he told them.

"We really…appreciate what you did for us," Puss said, only a little sarcastic, and apparently Neil didn't register that part, but his smile faded anyway. "Yeah, well…I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner. I didn't mean to put you through everything I did."

"It doesn't matter." the ginger replied, and unlike the other times he had said it, he now meant it. "We can go now?"

"The train leaves in a few minutes. You're gonna have to ride up front with Diaz, my friend, but he'll get you where you need to go. The city closest to it, I mean…San Ricardo itself hasn't got a track."

The two cats nodded understandingly; like they weren't already used to walking everywhere they went, Puss especially. But they were going home, so it hardly was a big deal.

But in fact, he realized, frowning, his eyes on Kitty, it wasn't home; not without him having sneaking into the city, anyway, and while there, he always had to be on the lookout for guards.

"It'll be okay," Kitty said, as if she had read his thoughts, and he smiled a bit, gently grabbing her paw.

Ryder flattened his ears as the train whistle sounded, and the engineer, Neil's friend, bent out to call for everyone to get on if they were going to, eyeing the group of four with a small smile before disappearing again.

Puss turned back to the Doberman, as did Kitty, and suddenly, she bent towards him, giving him a brief hug. "Thank you for everything," she whispered into his ear, and he smiled as she pulled back.

The ginger looked at the train as it whistled a last time, then to Neil, who gestured to it a bit urgently.

"You should get on," Ryder offered, and Puss glanced at him, the fact already made quite clear. He opened his mouth to say something else, but found he couldn't, not knowing what he _should _say. Ryder turned to leave, and Puss silently followed Kitty as she jumped up the stairs and into the engine.

Puss hesitated, then put a paw on the window and quickly lifted himself up to see out of it, smiling slightly as he saw the Doberman had stopped, looking back at them, and finally, Puss nodded.

The Dobermen returned it, seeming to understand everything that small gesture was meant to say, and then Kitty, who'd gotten up beside him, gave a little wave as the train rumbled and then lurched forward, nearly sending them to the ground. But they kept their balance, watching Ryder, Neil, and the train station leave their line of vision, finally turning back to the man, Diaz, who looked them over. "So, San Ricardo, huh?" he began, sounding a little confused. "How'd you two get so far from home?"

Kitty gave a little sigh and glanced at Puss. "It's a long story…" she said.

Diaz shrugged. "Well, we've got about two hours…is that enough?"

The ginger cat chuckled, leaning against the side, crossing his arms.

"It should be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:...Why am I so horrible at writing endings? ANYWAY, Oh my God! I'm so happy; this is my second fanfic to be completed! Yay! :D Thanks for everyone who supported this story, reviewed, favorited, alerted...everything. You guys are totally amazing, and I'm so glad you stuck with me through the whole thing :D**

**I really did enjoy writing this, and I've even got a few ideas for a sequel, or at least another Puss in Boots story. It probably won't be out for a while, but I'd like to say I have hopes it will one day :) Thanks again, you guys!**


End file.
